


'Till There Was You. (And You).

by Fightyourdragon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Finn is no blushing virgin here, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, Multi, Pining, Romance, slow build to a threesome fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/pseuds/Fightyourdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe suspects he should be too old for this, really he should, but he doesn't care. Finn is...well, he’s special. Poe feels like he knows him somehow, but not enough. He’s drawn to him like gravity, like...something someone with more poetic ability could describe. Until now, Poe has never managed to find someone who makes him want to stay for very long. Maybe he’s too picky. Maybe he has commitment issues. Whatever the case, he’s still alone even though he doesn’t really like it that way. And now there’s this gorgeous ex-Stormtrooper and his gorgeous friend Rey, and Poe doesn’t know how he fits into that dynamic but he wants to. He’s almost afraid to admit it, but after their few short interactions he’s already a little bit in love. Besides, someone has to teach them about good food, and birthdays, and friends, and sex. Or, you know, they could teach him about that last one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off being a Finn/Poe story, but Rey will show up around chapter seven. I will be posting weekly for now since there is momming and life I have to do too, but the story is mostly complete right now so I promise it will be finished! 
> 
> All the thanks in the world to my friend and Beta reader Hedwig_Dordt for her edits and encouragement. I would never finish anything if it wasn't for you, darling!

When Finn wakes up, Poe is there. As in, _right there_. Close enough, in fact, that he’s drooling on Finn’s arm from where he is sleeping in a careless sprawl with more of his body on Finn’s cot than in the chair next to it. Before Finn can even gather his fuzzy thoughts into actual words, he feels a rush of warmth, then a spike of happiness followed by a confusing sort of desire for something... and then conscious thought takes over. _Rey!_ He tries to sit up and yelps at the twinge of pain in his back before flopping back down onto the pillow. _Where am I? Where is she? Is she okay? I’m glad Poe is here. Why is he here?_

Poe jerks awake and tilts his head up blearily to take in Finn’s confused and frightened expression before sitting up and grabbing Finn’s shoulder to keep him from trying to move. “Hey, buddy, calm down. It’s okay. You’re okay.” 

“Rey?” Finn asks, hoping it comes out as the entire sentence it is in his mind. 

“She’s fine. Amazing, actually. Off to find Luke Skywalker with Chewie, but enough about her. How are you feeling? You look like that hurt, did moving hurt? They rebuilt your spine or something crazy like that, so it might hurt for a while, but if it does I’m sure they can give you something for it,” Poe rambles, bleary-eyed and still clearly trying to wake up. 

Finn shifts again experimentally, and feels another twinge in his back. Still, it’s nothing approximating debilitating. He’s been trained to ignore pain. _You function or you are expendable_ , flits through his mind. He schools his features into a confident expression.“I’m fine. Ready for duty,” he replies on auto-pilot, and then uses all of his training to keep his smile from faltering at Poe’s concerned expression. 

“You took a lightsaber to the back, which for the record is badass and I want to hear the whole story, but no one expects you to be ready for anything. Well, maybe for some actual food, but that’s about it. This isn’t the First Order, you can just chill.” 

Finn blinks at Poe in confusion. He knows the Resistance is different, but as it turns out, knowing a thing is different from experiencing it. “Chill?” _Be useless,_ his mind interprets. 

“Yeah. As in, hang out and watch holovids and…” he falters at Finn’s stricken expression. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

Finn isn’t even sure he can explain. “I’m- it’s not that I don’t- I’m a waste of resources if I can’t help out, and-” 

“Whoa, hold up. What kind of brainwashing did they pull over there? You’re not a waste of anything. Not ever. Even if you hadn’t saved our collective asses you wouldn’t be a waste of resources. You’re part of the Resistance now, and we take care of our own. Well, if you want to be, that is, but even if you don’t, I mean, if you want to leave or something- I mean- wow. I’m usually smoother than this, sorry. Blame it on a lack of sleep,” Poe mutters, shaking himself into a more solid state of awareness. 

Finn feels a rush of something indescribable, like happiness but somehow more, at the thought that Poe wants him to stick around. He wants to touch Poe but he doesn’t, isn’t sure what the protocol is here. Hugs in a momentary rush of excitement are one thing, but somehow the idea of doing it now makes his stomach do something funny. Or maybe that’s just hunger? “I want to be. Part of the Resistance I mean. How long have I been out, anyway? Can I get out of here soon? Where do I go when I do? I mean, where do I stay? How can I help?” _I need to earn my way so you want to keep me_ , he thinks, but doesn’t say. Somehow he doesn’t think Poe will like him saying something like that. Not that he knows Poe, not really, but somehow he knows that much. 

Poe laughs. “I can’t see how we’re winning if this is what all Stormtroopers are like! Course they’ve kept you out for about two weeks now, so I guess your energy makes sense. They had all these complicated things attached to you to keep your muscles from deteriorating, and everything else working like it was supposed to, and I didn’t really get it but it looked super impressive. They just disconnected it a few hours ago. So when Medical clears you, then you get to bust out of this joint. Though I’ve gotta say, the private room is definitely not something you should get used to. I’ve taken to staying in a cozy little corner of the weapons storage room. At least it’s quiet, and I get some chance of sleep. I piled some boxes up for walls and dragged a mattress in, and no one complained. Maybe they think I was ordered there for extra security measures or something. I’m sure I can grab another one for you if you want to join me. There’s just no real space anymore, with the refugees and the other Resistance fighters gathering here until we can decide where to relocate and yes, I always talk this much.” He grins at Finn’s bemused expression. 

“I like it. Stormtroopers don’t really talk to each other about anything other than the mission at hand, or to come. Or at least, we aren’t supposed to. It doesn’t serve a tactical purpose.” 

“Doesn’t serve a- that’s harsh. No offense Finn, but before I met you I assumed all Stormtroopers were just killing machines, clones or not. But then there’s you. Are you different, or am I really that much of an ass? I mean, I never even thought about taking out First Order ships, or bases, like killing- I’m sorry, but like killing people. And the way you just blasted away at your own troops like it was nothing...maybe you think the same thing. Which is either tragic, or- yeah, no, either way it’s tragic. Maybe we’re both just messed up, huh?” 

Finn blinks up at Poe, his mind tripping over an explanation for things he’s never allowed himself to consider too deeply. He doesn’t suppose explaining that he’d been criticized for choosing to save his fellow troop members during training missions would help at this point. This is the first time he’s ever been criticized for lacking compassion. At least Poe doesn’t look mad, he just looks concerned and a bit sad, and Finn has never known anyone to be those things for him. He doesn’t know how to react. He should probably react. He really wants that hug.

“Sorry, that was too much too fast. I’ve just been thinking about this stuff for weeks and I’m shit at patience. We can talk about something else. Like what happened down on that planet. I know you saw Han- Rey told me about it. She was here for a week before she left, and she was always in here checking on you so we got to talking. I think we bonded over you,” Poe grins. “She’s something else, isn’t she?” 

Fin brightens a bit at the thought of Rey coming to see him. “She is. When I met her, she was fighting off all these guys way bigger than her with just a staff. They were after BB-8 and she was protecting it, even though she’d just met it. She’s amazing. Did you know she grew up all alone on Jakku? Learned to fly, scavenged for a living...and she didn’t even need saving from Kylo-Ren, she escaped on her own. She’s awesome.” A sudden thought strikes him. “Did she kill him?” 

“No, he got away. I don't think she’s the killing type if she can avoid it though.” 

“That’s good. I mean, maybe he deserves it, but you’re right. I’m not a killing machine either you know,” he points out, suddenly needing for Poe not to think badly of him. “That’s how I got into trouble in the first place. I refused to kill the villagers on Jakku, but my squad- well. I wasn’t brave enough to try to stop them. It wasn’t the first time I went against my training, either. During training exercises I even helped my squad members instead of leave them to what would have been their deaths if it were real. I did what I thought was right. But when it was real, I was too scared to do anything more than not fire myself. ” He glances away in shame. He should’ve done something. It wouldn’t have worked, but he should have tried. 

“Hey. You saved me, and that was pretty damn brave,” Poe counters. “No one else was going to, you know. I was on a secret mission, and the Resistance couldn’t risk coming after me. I knew I was going to die, and it would be meaningless. I couldn’t even keep that sicko out of my head to protect the map.” He grits his teeth, remembering. “But then there was you, buddy. I was so damn shocked, but I’ve never been so excited and relieved in my life.” He reaches out and claps Finn on the shoulder then squeezes it, lets it rest there for a moment before starting to pull away. 

“Wait,” Finn says, hardly believing he’s daring to do this but Poe did just call him brave. “You can leave it there. If you want. I mean, you don’t have to if it’s weird. Is it weird? It’s just that no one’s ever touched me just because, and I’ve seen people around here doing it, so maybe it’s normal? Rey hugged me down on the planet, and you hugged me too, and no one’s ever done that kind of thing before, and I liked it.” He holds his breath, watching Poe’s reaction carefully and hoping he hasn’t messed up. Finn is an expert at wanting, but he’s never been so close to actually having, and now that he knows what it’s like the wanting is sharper. This sort of casual touching is different than the hurried one-off experiences in dark corners he’s used to. This is more...special. That Poe not take his hand away feels suddenly vital. 

For a moment Poe doesn’t respond, he just looks at Finn blankly before his expression turns suddenly confident. “No, it’s not weird! I’m not sure what you grew up being taught- I mean I know you weren’t totally sheltered since Rey said you asked if she had a boyfriend, but it sounds like you didn’t learn about how normal relationships work. Being touched feels good, so yeah, friends touch each other. And we’re friends, right?” He looks at Finn hopefully. 

“Yeah, of course we are!” Finn feels a sudden rush of happiness that he doesn’t know what to do with, so he reaches his right hand across to cover Poe’s and pats it a bit awkwardly. He may do some sort of wiggling little prone happy dance before he can stop himself, but at least Poe looks amused. “I’m not sure I’ve ever had a real friend. At least, not the way I think _you_ think of a friend.” 

“Well now you have plenty. Rey is your friend, and Chewie, and everyone loves you already so I’m sure you’ll have tons more soon. Once you get out of here I’ll show you around, introduce you to some cool people. There’s so many new ones though I don’t know everyone anymore, and some of my old friends didn’t make it back, so…” Poe’s expression goes distant and sad for a moment. 

“What happened? I mean, we must’ve won or we’d all be dead, but what really happened?” He slides his hand up a bit to grip Poe’s wrist and guide their hands down to rest on his stomach, and then rests his hand on top. This is okay, he thinks. He’s seen people holding hands while out on patrol- families, friends, more-than-friends too, but Poe said friends touch each other, and he looks sad right now, and maybe this will help.

Poe looks down at their hands with momentary surprise, but then he just grins and shifts so their fingers are laced together. “Well the short version is I was totally badass and blew that place up,” he says, but his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“I’d kinda like the long version,” Finn replies honestly. He’s never done this before, just sitting and talking with someone for the sake of talking. He’s pretty excited about it. 

So Poe talks. Once he starts, it’s as if he can’t stop. He tells Finn about the battle, about the friends he lost and the resistance members he didn’t know well who were killed. He describes the adrenaline, the terror, and the excitement of taking out the planet’s weapon. The chaos, the grief, and the joy of the following few days as the Resistance regrouped and counted its losses while celebrating their victory. He describes how Rey and Chewie returned, Chewie carrying Finn’s apparently lifeless body, and how worried they’d all been. How he and Rey had stayed with Finn as often as possible, and how they’d shared their own stories and formed a rapid friendship, bonding over their love of flying and their concern for Finn. 

As Poe talks he begins moving his thumb in seemingly unconscious circles, and even though Finn’s attention is fixed raptly on Poe’s words he is equally fixated on the electric sensation of 

that small movement. The way his skin feels warm against Poe’s, the little inexplicable shivers that travel through his entire body from that single point of contact. It’s fascinating, and oddly nerve-inducing, and he kind of never wants it to end. Sadly it has to, as Poe pulls away when a Ceran doctor enters the room. 

“I was going to come get you, I swear!” Poe says, his eyes a bit too wide with innocence. 

“I’m certain you were, Dameron,” the doctor tuts, rolling her eyes. “Fortunately for you his monitors are functioning, and I was occupied with another patient so I wasn’t concerned for his well-being. And how are you feeling?” She asks Finn, her expression clinical yet concerned. 

“I’m great. Ready to return to duty, ma’am,” Finn replies, doing his best to look confident. 

“I’ll be the one to determine that,” she counters, checking the readouts on the machine attached to the IV and monitors extending from his left arm. “Hmmm,” is all she supplies. “Are you feeling up to solid food? You can’t leave until you can eat. And walk, of course.”

“I am hungry,” Finn admits. “And I’m sure I can walk.” 

“One thing at a time, young man. Dameron, make yourself useful and go find some soup and biscuits for the both of you. I know the kitchen was preparing some earlier,” she says, making a shooing motion. 

“Yes ma’am!” Poe salutes, winking as he gives Finn an encouraging smile and then turns to strut out the door. 

“That one is trouble,”she says fondly, almost to herself. “He’s been here every day you know,” she adds as she urges Finn onto his right side and slides the sheet covering him down so she can check his back. 

“He said he was, yeah.” Finn grits his teeth, refusing to react as she prods at a particularly sensitive area. 

“You’re healing well. The lightsaber cauterizes the wound immediately, limiting bleeding. Unfortunately, it also limits potential healing. You can consider yourself lucky you are not paralyzed, but the wound stopped just shy of actually severing your spinal cord so I predict a nearly full recovery.” 

“Nearly?” 

“You will always bear the scar, and the level of damage will prevent a complete healing of the muscle groups. We rebuilt what we could, but you will not retain the same level of upper body strength you are accustomed to as the muscles of your upper back will not function in their full range of motion or strength.” 

“Oh,” he replies, disappointment flooding through him. He’ll be damaged forever, then. _Useless,_ his mind supplies. 

“If it’s any consolation, I presume you could be missing all of your limbs and that one would still look at you like you are something unique in the universe. Possibly something both unique and edible,” she grins, patting Finn’s hand as she walks away. “I’ll have your feeding tubes removed if whatever he brings back stays down,” she promises, “and the others if you can walk to the toilet in the next room on your own,” she adds before leaving the room. 

_Edible?_ Finn wonders in confusion. Possibly it’s just some sort of phrase unique to her culture, and he’s too embarrassed to ask what she’s talking about in case it should be obvious. He works on sitting up and moving as best he can while waiting for Poe to return, and wonders if it’s strange to miss him. 

“Dinner is served!” Poe proclaims brightly as he enters the room about fifteen minutes later while carrying a tray with a few bowls and some sort of bread. He sets it on the bedside table, and then does something to the side of the bed that lifts the top section up so Finn can sit up to eat. 

“Wait, how did you do that?” Finn asks. He settles himself and refuses to admit he feels a bit dizzy. 

Poe reaches down and hands him a remote control with pictures depicting bed adjustments. “Haven’t spent much time in hospitals, have you?” he asks as he transfers the tray to Finn’s lap. 

“There aren’t many hospitals in The First Order,” Finn replies. “Or at least, not for its armies. You function or you die,” he says as he lifts a spoonful of soup to his mouth. “Mmm, this is amazing,” he praises before glancing over to take in the shocked look on Poe’s face. 

“Wait, are you saying they’d just have let you die?!” 

Finn shrugs, not sure why Poe is so surprised. “Yeah. I’d be a waste of resources to them like this. I’m a waste of resources to you like this too, but apparently the Resistance doesn’t give up on people so easily. I’m glad, but I know I have a lot to repay once I’m back on my feet. And I will,” he promises. 

“That’s not- it’s not something we think about. You don’t have to repay anything. If you start thinking like that, we owe you a debt we can never repay for saving all our asses down there when you lowered the shields. You can’t think that way, Finn!” 

Something inside of Finn crumples. “Oh. Then I am prepared to go to reconditioning, Sir,” he states without thinking. He’s done something wrong. He’s malfunctioned. Poe is upset with him. He doesn’t want Poe upset with him. 

“Reconditioning? What are you even talking- oh, _shit_. That’s not what I meant! I meant I just don’t want you to think you owe us anything, not that you can’t feel- I mean, not that it’s not okay to feel however you feel, I just wish you didn’t- shit. I’m so bad at this,” Poe laments, closing his eyes and pressing a few fingers to the bridge of his nose as if he has a headache. “You don’t need reconditioning. I don’t even know what that is, but it sounds horrible. We don’t have anything like that around here, so don’t worry. I’m sorry, buddy.” He reaches out and grips Finn’s shoulder again. 

Finn blinks at Poe uncertainly for a few moments. “But I don’t agree with you. If we are not of one mind, we are weak. If we are not of one mind, we will fall. That’s what I was taught at least. I thought your side believed it as well.”

“You think we’re like the First Order?!” 

“Not exactly!” Finn says quickly, trying to fix the wounded look on Poe’s face. “It’s just- well, the First Order wants one supreme ruler, one side of the Force ‘to bring order to the galaxy’” he quotes dramatically, irritation clear in his tone. “And yeah, the Resistance isn’t as freaky, and you guys care about each other, but it believes in just one side of the Force too. That’s why you want Luke and the Jedi to return, isn’t it? So the First Order gets destroyed, and light side of the Force wins, and the Jedi can be in charge and bring order to the galaxy your way instead? Either way lots of people are going to get killed, it just seems kind of...the same, in the end.”

 

“That’s really what it seems like to you?” Poe looks shocked and vaguely sickened. 

“Yes? You just destroyed an entire _planet_ ,” Finn replies. He helped to do it, after all. He’s not sure why Poe is so upset, it was just revenge for the planets the First Order destroyed, and to keep them from a similar fate. It was a sound tactical strategy. 

“Because they started it! They used that thing to destroy our planets first!” Poe grits out. “They attacked us first, and they’re evil, and you of all people should know that. Look what they did to you! You could’ve been happy, but they took you from your family and turned you into a killer!” 

“I know. And I escaped, because I didn’t want to be forced to kill anyone. And I like your side, like I said they seem nice and they saved me rather than leave me for dead. I’m just saying that if the Light side is fine with killing people on the Dark side until everyone who believes in that side is destroyed then something is wrong,” Finn points out. He may be new here, but he’s not stupid.

“That’s- there needs to be a balance to the force,” Poe recites, suddenly uncertain. 

“A balance? Well I may not know shit about the Force, but even I can define the word balance, and it sure as hell doesn’t mean everything on one side. And I don’t know the Rebellion’s or the First Order’s grand plans, but I know Rey. She’s going to make up her own mind, and she’s not going to just sit around and follow orders, not even from general Organa. If the Resistance thinks they’ve found a Light side Jedi to send off to war and kill some big bad Dark side guys for them, they’ve got another thing coming.” Finn returns to his soup, suddenly missing Rey fiercely. He’s glad when rather than remove it from his shoulder, Poe slides his hand up to rest a bit more comfortably along the back of Finn’s neck. It feels good there, and it means Poe must not be too terribly upset with him. He’s a bit nervous since he’s never expressed his thoughts out loud like that, especially when they go against what Poe thinks, but now that he _can_ it’s more freeing than he’d expected. Yeah, the Resistance is definitely the side he wants to be on. 

Poe sits there silently for a minute or two, not looking at anything in particular, his eyebrows scrunched together. “I still don’t think what we’re working towards is wrong, but I can see your point. It’s just if the Dark side wins it will be all oppression and horror, and if the Light side wins at least people stand a chance at being happy. I don’t love that we have to kill people, but what other way is there? The First Order isn’t just going to stand down if we talk sense into them, Finn. Maybe there’s no such thing as balance and peace, not really. Maybe it’s just a dream, but I’m still going to fight for it.” He looks over at Finn again. “Also, where did that come from? I mean, I knew you were pretty awesome right from the start, but you’re- this is going to come out sounding bad, but you’re way smarter than I thought you’d be. You’re kind of deep, aren’t you? For a Stormtrooper I mean,” he adds with a teasing grin as he pulls his hand away to punch Finn lightly in the shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Finn grins, his stomach doing a strange little flutter. Poe is almost as pretty as Rey when he smiles. “You’re smarter than I thought you’d be too, honestly. I mean, I just figured I was rescuing some pilot who was dumb enough to let himself be captured,” he replies in a joking tone. “And then dumb enough to defy Kylo Ren to his face. Okay that part was actually pretty cool,” he concedes, giving Poe an approving nod. 

“Well I am pretty cool,” Poe says as he starts in on his own soup. 

“Sorry I couldn’t have saved you sooner,” Finn says, remembering how wrecked Poe had looked. 

“Hey, buddy, no hard feelings at all. You did plenty.” 

“You can tell me about it, if you want. What happened to you,” Finn offers. 

“I will sometime, but I think I’ve had about all the seriousness I can take for now. I have enough to think about for days with all that stuff about the Force. Nah, how about you tell me something fun. Something interesting about yourself. I feel like I know you, but I suppose I really don’t.” Poe takes a bite of a biscuit and looks at Finn expectantly. 

The request takes Finn off-guard. “Interesting?” He’s not sure he’s ever done anything interesting in his life, or at least not up until he met Rey.

“Interesting. Like, that one time in training camp when you snuck out of the barracks with someone to do it in some dark corner while everyone else was asleep. I’m sure that’s a good one,” Poe winks. 

Finn feels his face heat up. Oh, _that_ kind of interesting. He hasn’t talked about sex much, at least not aside from the general ‘yeah she or he is probably up for it.’ But then, he hasn’t talked about much of anything up until now, and if Poe wants to hear about it then finds he wants to tell it. “Okay, I’ll try to think of a time that was interesting...um...so there was this one trooper on a base on Geonosis, RY-1273. She was really pretty, her hair was almost the color of your flight suit. We just got off of patrol- as if anyone was going steal anything off of that hunk of rock- and before we went back inside I asked her if she wanted to meet me in section C. I hadn’t even seen her yet, but I liked her voice, and she said yes. So after we changed back into our off-duty gear I went down to the unused storage room and she was there waiting, and- what?” He stops at the open-mouthed look of surprise on Poe’s face. 

“You actually have a story??” 

“I thought you wanted to hear one,” Finn points out, confused. 

“Well _now_ I do, but I didn’t actually think you’d have one, let alone enough you need to think of an interesting one! How many times are we talking about here?” 

Finn looks at Poe uncertainly. Why does he seem upset? “I don’t know...maybe eighty? Probably just one a month or so since I was really interested in sex. Why, is that weird? How do you do it in the Resistance? Soldiers need to remain fully functional right, and that helps, and attachments weaken a soldier so it’s good to take care of what you need, and why are you looking at me like that?” 

“I’m sorry- the First Order is okay with Stormtroopers running around fucking in apparently not-so-secret corners? Is everyone doing this? What if you get someone pregnant? What if someone doesn’t want- I mean, is it always a consensual thing, or...” Now Poe definitely looks upset. 

“Whoa, yes! Of course it’s consensual, why wouldn’t it be? You ask if they want to, they say yes and it’s on, they say no and you find someone else. It keeps the soldiers functioning well, so it’s actually encouraged. Unofficially. There needs to be order. I only heard of one person trying to- well- it’s not a secret, like you say, everyone knows but no one cares- and the one time I was around when it _wasn’t_ okay there was a very public execution, so yeah, totally only if you both want it. I don’t know if everyone does it, probably not I guess, some people don’t want it. And I can’t get anyone pregnant, they see to that early on, believe me.” 

Poe’s expression goes from upset to horrified. “You can’t have kids?!” 

“I’m not even- I mean- I mean I don’t think I’d want them anyway, but no. It’s a simpler procedure on males, apparently, so that’s how they do it. They can get kids other ways,” Finn says, gritting his teeth. That part does anger him. 

“Give me a minute to rearrange my entire worldview,” Poe says, shaking his head as if to clear it. “It’s not like I thought about it much, and I guess I didn’t expect you to be some sort of blushing virgin, but damn...you’ve been with more people than I have, and I’ve got a decade on you at least. I’m not sure if I should be jealous or sad. Were you ever with anyone more than once, at least? Did you have a girlfriend?” He pauses. “Boyfriend? Rey told me you asked her if she had a cute boyfriend.” 

“Attachments cause weakness, or at least that’s what the First Order taught. We were encouraged to find willing partners to satisfy our sexual needs, but that’s it. If anyone was suspected of getting too dependent on another trooper, one of them was transferred. It was easy to do, it’s not as if we owned anything to take along so the transfer was immediate.” He shrugs. “We all knew what would happen. Anyway, I asked Rey that because I know people outside create that kind of relationship. Plus, she’s really pretty, can you blame me?” She is pretty. And strong, and fun, and amazing, just like Poe. If Finn were back _there_ he would have asked both of them to meet him in some secluded area for sure. And Poe is doing this thing where he worries at his lower lip when he thinks, and Finn kind of really wants to bite it, but he’s here, and here is different, and he needs to fit in. He just wishes he knew how. He shifts, grateful for the blankets covering his lap, and now that he’s thinking about it, he _wants_.

“No. She’s...yeah, she’s really pretty. I feel kind of like a dirty old man saying that, she’s even younger than you are.” 

“I’m not that young! At least I don’t think so, I’m not sure how old I am, really,” Finn muses. “Around twenty-three I guess. But I don’t think she’d think you’re too old. You should’ve seen the way she looked at Han Solo when he wasn’t looking,” he grins, a pang of sadness at the memory. 

“I bet that was more of a father figure thing.” 

“Think what you want, but he was pretty hot for an older guy,” Finn says, winking at Poe because he feels like he needs to lighten the mood. 

“Yeah, he was,” Poe admits. “So I’m guessing those eighty weren’t all women?” he asks, not looking nearly as casual as he tries to sound. 

“Less than half, for sure. It was harder to connect with the women. Fortunately for me, I’m not picky about things like that,” Finn admits, watching Poe’s expression carefully. He’s something of an expert at sorting out if someone is interested in him at this point, and he’s almost certain Poe is. But if the touching doesn’t mean anything since that’s normal for friends around here, it’s going to be a bit more complicated. Also, even though Poe isn’t a civilian, he seems pretty shocked at how things work where Finn came from, so maybe the rules of engagement are different for humans in the Resistance and Poe thinks eighty is too few? Finn wants him around too badly to risk messing things up, so he’d better be slow and careful. It’s a new concept for him. 

“Oh. That’s- well. Yeah, lucky for you, I guess.” Poe bits his lip again and then glances over at the clock on the wall. “Oh, damn, I need to be at a tactical meeting in five. I’d better go. Ah, save the story about the hot redhead for next time. I’ll come by in the morning, k? You get some sleep, buddy!” Poe pats Finn on the shoulder again, and practically runs out the door. 

Finn watches him go, hoping he didn’t do something wrong, or push too hard. He wishes he knew more about how things work around here, but he knows one thing for certain: Poe keeps his word, so he’ll be back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks again to Hedwig_Dordt, for all of her editing work and general author wrangling!
> 
> I'm still planning on weekly posting, but if I finish it and don't catch up with myself I'll post faster. I am currently distracted by The Force Awakens release though, so I need to watch that a dozen more times for ideas. Clearly. It's just so wonderfuuuul! Flailing about the movie in the comments is welcome : )

Once he’s out the door, Poe heads for his makeshift quarters posefully, making sure he looks like he has somewhere to be so that no one tries to stop him to chat along the way. It works, and once he’s there he flops down onto his mattress, sitting with his knees pulled up, and lets his head fall back against the wall. He bangs it there a few times just because it fits his mood. 

Great. Not only is Finn hot, and brave, and awesome, but he’s smart too. And apparently some sort of sex god. Or maybe not, maybe he’s not even any good...but eighty people as a rough estimate? If nothing else, he’s probably learned a thing or twenty. Poe does a mental tally and comes up with eleven people he’s been with total, though to be fair he’s been with most of them more than a few times. That has to count for something, right? 

Also, was Finn hitting on him? He thinks he was, definitely. Probably. But why? Maybe he just wants a quick one-off, but that is definitely not Poe’s thing. Sure he’s done it before, but he knows- he _knows-_ if he so much as kisses Finn he’s going to want so much more. But Finn probably doesn’t have any concept of what a normal relationship is like, if there even is any such thing as normal. Plus, Finn obviously has a thing for Rey- not that Finn can blame him- and Rey seemed rather taken with him as well. Maybe not so obviously, but she definitely cared for him. 

Poe bangs his head against the wall again. He should be too old for this, really he should, but Finn is...well, he’s special. Poe feels like he knows him somehow, but not enough. He’s drawn to him like gravity, like...something someone with more poetic ability could describe. Despite all of the people he’s been with, Poe has never managed to find someone who makes him want to stay. Maybe he’s too picky. Maybe he has commitment issues. Whatever the case, he’s still alone even though he doesn’t really like it that way. And now there’s this gorgeous ex-Stormtrooper and his gorgeous friend Rey, and Poe doesn’t know how he fits into that dynamic but he wants to. He’s almost afraid to admit it, but after their few short interactions he’s already a little bit in love. 

Rey...she’s young, even younger that Finn, and Poe feels vaguely guilty about the slowly building feelings of desire he’d felt during the time they’d spent together waiting for Finn to heal enough to be woken up. But the way she talked, how brilliant she was, how strong and full of curiosity and life...it was impossible not to fall a little bit in love with her too. He suspects most people do, really. 

Again with the head banging. This is just great. He can’t make his life easy, can he? No, he has to go set his sights on a future Jedi and a hot young stormtrooper. He can’t see a way in which he is not completely and totally fucked here, and not in the way he’d like to be. Okay, he _so_ didn’t need that mental image…

There really is a meeting, it’s just in an hour. Poe heads over a few minutes early and slides into a seat at the long table next to Jessica Pava. 

“So how’s your boyfriend?” She leans in and asks with a knowing smile. 

“He’s fine. Awake, so that’s good. And he’s not my boyfriend,” Poe whispers back. 

“Well yeah, he was asleep, kind of hard to explain you’re dating,” she reasons. “But now that he’s awake…” she looks at him suggestively. 

“It’s not like that,” he growls. Damn the woman, she’s always been too perceptive. Well okay, that’s why she’s an amazing pilot, but the point remains. 

 

“Not yet, but you want it to be. And I saw him go running to you on the landing strip, Dameron, all thrilled you were still alive. The man wants to climb you like a tree,” she says, elbowing him in the side. 

“We’re the same height,” Poe argues, trying not to blush. 

“So not the point,” she says, rolling her eyes. “Plus, you’d be really hot together,” she adds dreamily. 

Before Poe can reply, general Organa arrives and the meeting begins. 

By the time the meeting is over, Poe’s head is aching and he is both mentally and physically exhausted. As much as he’s honored that he’s been chosen to be part of the decision-making process for the future of the Resistance, right about now he misses being just a pilot. It was easier following orders than creating the actual plans, that’s for sure. Especially now, when they need to move their entire operation to another secure location. No small task when dealing with thousands of people and fleets of ships. 

Almost before he realizes what he’s doing, he finds himself standing outside of the medical bay again. He stops before going in, feeling suddenly uncertain. He’s been coming here for weeks, and it feels almost like a ritual of sorts. Between shifts, or before he goes to sleep, he comes to see Finn. It’s calm in there, quiet, and he’s come to enjoy it as an escape from the craziness everywhere else. Now that Finn is awake though...okay, now he just wants to be there even more. There is just so much that is stressful and awful in the wake of so much destruction, and Finn is something good. Someone good. Someone interesting, and really kind of hot, and okay he has a ridiculous crush for having known him such a short amount of time but there it is. There is also the fact that Poe is still reeling from everything Finn said just a few hours ago, and the discovery that he is so much more than just a pretty face. It’s a bit intimidating, really. Especially the 80 people bit, and the casual way Finn mentioned it...clearly there are some cultural differences going on here, but he find he is actually more intrigued than bothered by the idea. 

He blinks and realizes he’s just standing outside the door, so he settles his features into his trademark carefree grin and steps inside. He is greeted by a medial protocol droid, which then follows him to Finn’s room with a distinct air of irritation that Poe isn’t some new visitor who will at least let the droid its job of asking what he is there for, and following it to the requested destination. Poe ignores the droid - BB-8 is the only one with a special place in his heart - and walks in to find Finn sound asleep. At least this time it is a natural sleep, he considers, as he takes a seat next to his friend’s bed. After a moment’s hesitation he reaches out and rests his hand over Finn’s. 

“Hey buddy, glad to see you’re resting,” Poe whispers, not wanting to wake Finn up. “I hope you’re up and moving soon though, I miss my gunner. General Organa said you can partner with me when you’re out of here, as long as you still act as an advisor when she needs it. We had another meeting today, we’re still trying to decide what to do with basically the entire Resistance now that we need a new base. So you know, no pressure there. We’re going to be going on missions to find a star system and planet-hopefully a few planets actually- that can safely house us. We have a bunch mapped out, we just need to stock up and organize.”

“Sounds like fun,” Finn says, opening his eyes to look over at Poe. 

Poe startles. “Shit, I thought you were sleeping.” 

“Nah, I sleep light. Grew up never knowing when I had to be on my feet and moving in a matter of seconds if I was called up for a drill or a mission. The consequence for sleeping in was- well. You didn’t want that,” Finn shrugs. “So I really get to work with you?” 

“Yeah. I ah, I asked if you could. Hope you don’t mind,” Poe replies, hoping he didn’t presume too much. 

“Course not, that’s great!” Finn beams. 

“Right?” Poe’s stomach does a little flip at the excited expression on Finn’s face, and he has to press his feet hard into the floor to prevent himself from moving, the sudden desire to just lean over and kiss him is so strong. “Well I have to run, I’ll be back tomorrow when I can and we’ll see if we can spring you from this joint. Sweet dreams!” He grips Finn’s hand more firmly for a second and then gets out of there. Again. Seriously, Finn is going to wonder what is wrong with him at this rate. 

It is actually pretty late, but Poe doesn’t feel like he can sleep. Instead, he heads over to Snap’s bunk. Well, at least the corner Snap has created for himself in one of the hangar bays. Snap is always up for a game of Sabacc and sharing some of the liquor he’s brewing in some other hidden corner, and Poe feels like he could use a bit of both. “Anybody home?” Poe calls out when he arrives. 

“As long as it’s you and not Glaethyr!” Snap calls from inside of his makeshift tent, a smile evident in his tone. 

“He’s still after you for that pillow huh?” Poe asks, grinning in return as he ducks into the entrance and flops down on the free end of Snap’s mattress. 

“I won it fair and square!” Snap declares. “It’s not _my_ fault if his hyperdrive malfunctioned and I beat him,” he protests, winking. 

“Whatever you say, pal,” Poe replies, shaking his head. He’s not sure if it’s amusing or sad they’ve come to the point that pillows are fair gaming tokens. “Up for a game?” 

“You just want my alcohol,” Snap accuses lightly. “But hey, after a day like today I could use a drink as well.” He turns to rummage into a nearby bag. “Not that anything really happened today, but any day is a drinking day at this point.” 

“I hear you there,” Poe agrees. 

“I hear your boyfriend woke up,” Snap mentions a bit too casually as he sets out two glasses and pours some clear liquid into them. 

“He’s not my boyfriend! You’ve been talking to Jess, haven’t you?” 

“She just wants you be happy. Hell, I just want you to be happy. I mean, I don’t really get the appeal, but I guess if I were into guys I’d want to fuck him,” Snap considers. 

Poe nearly chokes on his first sip and ends up taking a big gulp instead. “That’s not- I don’t-” He pauses at Snap’s ‘are you kidding me’ expression. “Okay yeah, if he wanted that, but - you know what, let’s just play the game,” he sighs. 

“Sure, that’s cool,” Snap agrees. When Poe turns to grab the board, he refills the glass.

By the end of one hand, which Poe loses spectacularly, he’s rather loose-tongued and drunk. “And he’s been with at least 80 people, Snap. Stormtroopers are super into random hook-ups, who knew? That’s a lot, and I think he wants me to be 81, or 82, cuz he has a thing for Rey too...I should let him, huh? He’s really hot. And really young. And maybe he just wants me for my body,” he laments, flopping back onto the mattress. Well, part of the mattress. His head hits the hard floor and he winces, but it seems like too much work to sit back up again. 

“Okaaay, you’re done now,” Snap says, finishing Poe’s drink off himself. “You’ve got it bad, man. I haven’t seen you like this in- actually, I’ve never seen you like this. I don’t really get what you see in him, but then I’ve barely even met the guy. I mean, he did save your ass so he’s cool in my book, I just don’t get it. It’s probably the penis thing,” he muses. 

Poe starts laughing, and once he does he finds he can’t stop. “The penis thing,” he finally manages, barely holding it together at the amused look on Snap’s face. “Oh man, I needed that,” he wheezes, trying to hold back another bout of laughter. “It’s not just that, even though I bet his is awesome.”

“Too much!” Snap groans, reaching out to smack Poe in the thigh. “It’s not even fair, if I talk about women you like that too. I need to learn about Hut sex or something,” he teases. 

“Oh, gross!” 

“Hey, don’t yuck someone’s yum!” Snap replies, dodging Poe’s rather sad attempt at smacking him in return. 

“No fair quoting me when I’m drunk,” Poe grumbles good-naturedly. 

“Seriously though, if you want him I say go for it. You deserve something good. I know it’s been hard since- well. Since.” Snap doesn’t say anything more, and he doesn’t have to. Poe told him all about what Kylo did to him. 

“Thanks buddy. I’ll put in a good word for you with Jess, I promise.” 

“Really? That would be great. Now _her_ I get,” Snap sighs, his eyes going soft around the corners.

“I promise. I better get to bed though, I’m getting ready for my first mission tomorrow. All I have to do is find a new home for a few thousand people somewhere off the First Order’s radar. I’ll be back in a day,” he states, trying to sound confident and failing completely. 

“Maybe two,” Snap shrugs, getting up to help haul Poe onto his feet. “This was fun. Stop by anytime, I mean it.” 

“Thanks,” Poe replies, giving Snap a little salute as he turns and makes his way back to his own bed. Once there, he flops onto his own mattress and falls into a blissfully dreamless sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the thanks, as ever, to the lovely and talented Hedwig_Dordt for all of her editing and cheer leading help! 
> 
> Thank you as well, dear reader, for your interest : )

Finn spends the next week alternately hyper-focused and challenged, and bored out of his mind. Now that he is awake and moving, he has physical therapy sessions and a series of exercises to do on his own throughout the day. He has sessions set up with a therapist in order to help him work through ‘the culture shock of his transition, and recovery from trauma,’ as she put it. He’s not really sure what to do with the idea. He isn’t even aware he’s traumatized, but she assures him once he gets to know how life works outside of The First Order he will start to form a different view of things and she will be there to discuss whatever he wants. 

General Organa comes to visit him, and he squirms uncomfortably as she thanks him for all he did to save their lives. All he can think of is how he watched Han die, but he’s to nervous to say anything like that and even though her eyes are sad she doesn’t mention it. He’s too nervous to do much more than nod, and answer any questions she has about his knowledge regarding the First Order. He explains the training simulations where they practiced taking out Resistance bases, or ships, or destroying key resources like mining colonies or fighter factories. He doesn’t know anything tactically important, such as how much they know about the operations of the Resistance, but the general still listens and takes notes, and thanks him for the information. When none of this is going on he sleeps, or lies awake thinking. 

What he thinks about most is how much he misses both Poe and Rey. How he wishes they were here, or more accurately, how he wishes he could be wherever they are. He lets his mind wander, dreaming up all kinds of scenarios for when he sees them again: 

Poe comes back from his mission and runs straight to see him, and gives him a hug. Finn reaches up and tangles his fingers into Poe’s hair, and it is every bit as soft as he imagines. He lets Finn tug on it, and then he climbs up onto the bed and straddles Finn and then they are kissing, and then they are tugging their pants down, and Poe lets Finn wrap his hand around their cocks and it is hard and fast and amazing. Maybe Poe even bites his lip, or leaves a lingering mark on his neck. That would never have been allowed before, but maybe here it would be okay? He’d like that, for there to be some lasting proof that it happened. 

Poe comes back and holds his hand again, puts his hand on Finn’s neck, scratches it a little. Poe looks at him and his eyes do that thing where they crinkle at the corners, and he laughs, and Poe’s stomach does that thing it does when he wants someone. Then Poe flips him over, and yanks his pants down, and he has a packet of lubricant like the ones the First Order supplies (his mind stutters out a bit wondering what the Resistance uses) and then he is pressing inside and Finn is hot and hurting in the way it always feels before it gets good, and Poe calls him ‘buddy’ and bites his shoulder. 

Rey comes back and runs into his room and hugs him. Finn pulls her close and she looks at him and smiles, and kisses him, and she’s so happy, but just as strong and a bit intimidating as ever. She says she wants him, and then she is suddenly half naked and she lets him lick her the way the woman with the sunset-orange hair taught him, and she tastes just as good, and she lets Finn do it over and over. 

Rey and Poe take him on a mission, somewhere just the three of them, and it’s night, and they are on some planet with all of the green Rey loves. It’s warm, and there are so many stars, and Finn lays on his back with the two of them tucked under his arms and they wrap themselves around him and...and...he’s not even sure. To have two people at once, to have all of that skin and warmth and the slow drag of fingers over his skin... He can’t even play out that fantasy fully, it’s too much to imagine. He’s even less sure that’s a thing that is done here. But if you can have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, maybe you can have both? It’s enough to have him willing down an erection. He’s not entirely certain the medical droids don’t have him under some kind of surveillance, and someone could walk in at any moment. 

Still, he _wants_. More than he’s ever wanted anything, he wants them. Both of them. And not just for a quick orgasm in a secret corner. He wants them for real, like in a real relationship, even though it’s little more than a vague concept to him. He knows it means for keeps though, which is good. He just isn’t sure how to start. He figure he’d better start with Poe though, and see what happens. Do you just walk up to someone and ask him to be your boyfriend? Are you supposed to do something first? He’s not really sure if Rey is even interested in him like that, she’s much harder to read and besides, he has enough to worry about with one person. And once he has one, how does having a boyfriend even work? He knows it’s a thing, but what does it mean? He thinks it usually means you only fuck that person- a bit of an issue when considering Rey, but again, one person at a time. He isn’t totally sure, but he’s pretty certain it means you get to kiss them whenever you want, and sleep with them, and you get to be in love. Another vague concept, but something he’s heard of as being a good thing for sure. They aren’t totally secluded in the First Order, as much as the people in charge would like them to be. Stories still spread, and he’d seen things on missions. 

So the time passes slowly, and he waits, and he dreams, until finally (okay seven days later but it feels like weeks) Poe is back. Finn wasn’t expecting _quite_ that look of surprise and confusion, but he supposes it’s only fair considering he has maybe sort of moved into Poe’s makeshift bunk and is reading one of his books. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and Poe _had_ invited him after all. He was released from medial that morning after being given a clean set of clothes, and he didn’t know where to go. Thankfully Poe’s friend Jessica showed up - “Come on newbie, Poe would never forgive me if I just let you wander-” just in time to show him to the corner of the weapon’s room behind some stacked boxes that Poe had used to create a private little space. She’d even managed to rustle him up a mattress and some sheets and a blanket, and before he knew what was going on she told him to make himself comfortable- that last word was definitely laced with something he wasn’t quite picking up on- and vanished. Unsure of what else to do, he’d picked up the book, which turned out to be some sort of compilation of information on the known star systems, and become lost in it. He had no idea there were so many places in existence. 

“You’re back!” he exclaims, a spike of adrenaline rushing through him at the surprise of seeing Poe there for real when he’d imagined him so often. He scrambles to his feet and then stands there kind of bouncing on his toes, suddenly nervous. 

“Yeah, and you’re here?” Poe blinks at Finn for a few moments, appearing to gather his thoughts. He looks exhausted. 

“I- well yeah, Jessica brought me. I didn’t know where else to go, and you said I could bunk with you, and do you need to sit down? You kind of look like you’re going to pass out,” Finn observes, concerned. He tries to shove down the urge to grab onto Poe and kiss him senseless, suspecting that would probably not be the best move right now. Unfortunately.

“Ever tried sleeping in the seat of an X-Wing on autopilot?”Poe asks, stepping forward and then pausing when he realizes he’ll have to somehow maneuver around Finn to sit down. 

Finn can’t help but find Poe’s uncertainty kind of adorable. “Nope.” He steps close slowly, just in case Poe feels like backing away, but he must not since he stays put. “Do you mind if I stay? You look like you need sleep. I can keep watch so you don’t need to worry about anything,” he assures, feeling an unexpected rush of protectiveness. He reaches out and begins slowly unzipping Poe’s flight suit to help him get more comfortable. His stomach does a rolling little lurch at how close Poe is, how this could be something distinctly sexual and yet it isn’t, it’s just...intimate. He knows the word, but it’s never made sense until this moment.

Poe’s eyes flutter closed and he swallows hard. “Yeah, stay.” He leans forward and drops his forehead onto Finn’s shoulder. “Sorry, I’m really out of it,” he mumbles as he works on slipping his arms out of the sleeves.

Finn kind of wants to kiss Poe’s hair, loves the soft feel of it against his chin, but he doesn’t. He’s never had that kind of urge before, and he isn’t quite sure what to do with it. “You’re fine, you just need some sleep.” Finn manages to help Poe the rest of the way out of the suit, and onto his mattress. He pulls the blanket up over him and then reaches out tentatively, his heartbeat thudding in his ears as he combs a hand through Poe’s hair. 

“Stay?” Poe mumbles, making a contented little noise at the attention. 

“Already said I would,” Finn says. He really has nowhere else to go, but even if he did, there is nowhere else he wants to be. He thinks for a moment, then gets up long enough to drag his mattress over so it’s flush with Poe’s. He may as well be comfortable, he tells himself, ignoring all the _other_ possible reasons. He settles himself next to Poe and hesitates for a moment, uncertain, before reaching his hand out brush through that mess of thick hair again. 

“Hmm,” Poe murmurs, tilting his head to lean into the pressure, eyes still closed. “Feel free to keep that up.” 

“K,” Finn says, kind of glad Poe can’t see what is probably a silly look on his face. He’s just so happy though. And a bit nervous, since this is so new. He’s never had a close friend, and he doesn’t want to screw it up. He’s pretty sure that even if friends play with each other’s hair, and hold hands, that they don’t do the sorts of things Finn wants to do to Poe. They probably don’t sleep together either, so he should probably move his mattress away again later, but he really doesn’t want to. Maybe Poe won’t mind? He did say ‘stay,’ after all...not that he’s tired yet. It’s barely after lunchtime. 

Before long Poe is clearly sound asleep, so Finn reluctantly stops petting his hair, not wanting to disturb him. He supposes he could leave, try to find a way to be helpful, but he finds he really doesn’t want to. Besides, he promised to keep watch, and what if Poe wakes up and wants something? Instead, he picks the book back up and arranges himself comfortably on his back to read. He begins making mental notes of the systems and planets he’s heard of, and been to. Maybe General Organa would like to know what places he’s heard of the First Order occupying? She probably already knows, he supposes, but he may as well check just in case. After a while he finds some paper and a pen in a pile of things on a makeshift shelf and begins taking notes on that, just to be sure he doesn’t forget anything. 

When it gets towards dinner time he heads out to find some food, assuming when Poe wakes up he will be hungry. He manages to find the mess hall with a bit of help, and tries not to 

feel self-conscious when he feels people looking at him and talking quietly to each other, he assumes about him. He wants to know what they are saying- if it is good or bad- but he doesn’t feel comfortable asking. He feels awkward without Rey or Poe around to help him feel like he belongs, at least with them. Instead, he gets some sandwiches and bottles of water, and heads back to their room. _Theirs._ The thought makes him smile. 

He runs into Snap on the way back. 

“Hey, Finn!” Snap greets him, stopping in the hallway and turning when Finn is almost past, reaching out to punch him on the arm in greeting seeing as his hands are full. “Glad to see you’re up! Bunking with Poe, huh? That sly devil,” he grins. “How are you feeling?” 

“Fully functional,” Finn replies automatically. His smile falters when Snap gives him an odd look. “I mean, good? Really good!” He cringes inside. How long is it going to take for him not to go and say stupid stuff that makes it obvious he doesn’t belong. 

“Great. Now that you’re up and around, is Poe planning on giving you the grand tour? Introducing you around? Or is he trying to keep you to himself for a while?” he winks. 

Finn isn’t sure how to reply. Han winked a lot too, maybe it was a thing friends did? “Why would he keep me to himself?” 

Snap glances around as if checking to see if there is anyone around to overhear him before continuing. “That was kind of rhetorical, but okay. Poe is my friend so I’m gonna do him a solid, but don’t tell him I told you. At least, not until after.” 

“After what?” Now Finn definitely doesn’t know where this is going. 

“I dunno, the honeymoon? He’s _really_ into you. Says you’ve hooked up with like 80 people, which is maybe what Stormtroopers do, but not so much around here, so he’s nervous you won’t want to be with only him. But he really doesn’t care about the number, because he’s soooo into you. Number 81 and holding kind of into you. I mean you can probably tell, but I’m confirming it.” 

Finn’s stomach does that thing again. “How can I tell? He just treats me like a friend.”

“Uh uh, there’s no way. Does he stare into your eyes, and make up excuses to touch you, and do that thing where he bites his lip?” 

“He said friends touch each other...that’s why we could hold hands, and he let me pet his hair,” Finn says, confused. Was Poe lying to him? The thought hurts. 

“Oh man, I’m sorry. He probably said that just to make you feel comfortable. I mean, sometimes friends do stuff like that, but it’s not super common. If he’s holding your hand and letting you mess up that perfect head of hair he wants to have lots of sex and babies. Okay, well maybe just the sex part,” Snap amends, shaking his head in amusement. “Wait, do you not want _him?_ I mean, I’ve only seen you together a few times but the way you looked at him didn’t seem totally platonic.” 

Finn takes a few moments to process, afraid to let himself get too excited. “He _told_ you he wants me like that?”

“Pilot’s honor! I mean he was a bit drunk at the time, but he definitely meant it. He’s got this reputation for being all smooth, but I’ve known the guy a long time and he can be really shy about stuff like this. He won’t want to freak you out, or mess up what you have. I however, as his friend, am willing to take that risk on his behalf. As long as it works.” He looks suddenly nervous. “This _is_ working, right?”

“So what do I do?!” Finn asks, suddenly nervous himself. 

“Hey, I’m just the messenger. I don’t do guys, so I’ve got zero advice there!” Snap says, raising his arms as if he wants nothing to do with it. 

“Not about sex, about the rest of it. He needs to be my boyfriend first right? How do I get him to be my boyfriend?” 

Snap looks just as confused as Finn feels. “Man, I don’t know! Just ask the guy, I guess. Well, that’s my good deed for the day done. Have fun tonight!” Snap pats Finn on the back and goes whistling down the corridor in the opposite direction. 

Finn stands there for a few moments, feeling a rush of excitement, nervousness, and uncertainty. He doesn’t think Snap was playing a trick on him, which means Poe really does want him. As a boyfriend. His stomach does a funny little flip at the term. He’s still not quite sure what being a boyfriend means, but he definitely wants to be one if it means Poe wants to keep him. He begins walking again, more slowly this time. What should he say? Should he just come out and ask? Is that weird? Would the words even come out? When he’s almost to the storage room he hears a familiar sound and turns to see BB-8 hurrying towards him. 

“Hey there little guy! Glad to see you!” 

The droid makes a series of beeps and circles Finn’s feet. Finn still can’t understand him, though he wishes he did. Maybe Poe will teach him Binary. 

“Going to see Poe too? Where have you been? Top secret mission?” Finn isn’t certain, but he thinks BB-8’s chirps sound a bit proud. At least the droid isn’t trying to shock him or anything. “I’m bringing Poe some food.” He considers a moment then crouches down. “So, Poe has a thing for me huh?” 

BB-8 manages to convey a thoughtful kind of expression and makes a few slow beeps that if he were human would probably sound like, “Maybeeee….” 

“Cuz I really like him too. A lot. And I hear he really likes me.” He glances around, though it probably isn’t weird to be seen conversing with a droid around here. “I want him to be my boyfriend. I promise I’ll be really, really good at it.” He hopes. “But see, I’m afraid to ask him. Maybe you could ask him for me? You are his best friend, after all.” 

BB-8 makes a happy series of noises and bumps against Finn’s knee. 

“Is that a yes?” 

BB-8 sticks out its robotic arm and makes a nodding motion with it. 

“Thanks buddy,” Finn says, using Poe’s expression for the first time. The droid seems to like it. Finn is just relieved BB-8 has decided to like _him._ “Okay. I’ll tell you when to ask.” With that decided, Finn continues the short distance to their little shared space. Even though he’s hungry, his stomach is now in so many knots he’s not sure he’ll be able to eat. 

Finn finds Poe awake when he walks into their little area, even though he’s not exactly up and moving. He’s lying there with the blankets tangled around his waist, just kind of staring up at the ceiling. Finn stares at the little strip of exposed skin where Poe’s shirt is riding up and swallows hard. He feels suddenly hot, and a rush of desire that’s unlike anything he’s ever experienced has him planting his feet and locking his knees before he does something stupid like drop the food and find out what that bit of skin tastes like. He _wants._ He wants over and over, he wants to keep and be kept, and it’s totally new and kind of scary. Poe turns to look at him, but he can’t seem to form any words. 

“Room service?” Poe asks, turning and propping himself up on one elbow. His hair is all messed up, and he looks adorably sleepy. “You okay, buddy?” he asks, brows raised, when Finn still doesn’t move. 

BB-8 bumps into the back of Finn’s legs and makes an aggravated sort of beeping noise. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just settling in, you know? Had to find the mess hall, and then I ran into this little guy. You really should teach me to understand it,” Finn says, setting Poe’s sandwich and water in front of him before going back to sit on his own mattress with his dinner. He gives BB-8 a pointed look, hoping the droid won’t tell Poe anything yet. 

“It takes a while, but I can try.” Poe listens carefully through a string of beeps and chirps. “It seems to think you understand each other fine already though,” he shrugs. “So how long have I been sleeping? Sorry I just passed out on you, pretty much literally. This is great by the way, thanks. I just realized how hungry I am.” He sits up and pulls the sandwich out of the little plastic bag, setting it on top as a makeshift plate. 

“Probably about five hours,” Finn replies. Does his voice sound funny? He takes a bite to stall for time since suddenly he doesn’t know what to say. “I read your book,” he says once he’s done chewing. “Made some notes on First Order activity in the systems or planets I’ve heard of.” 

“Really? That’s great! Anything would help at this point. We know they’re not gone, so they must be re-gathering somewhere. The Senate and New Republic are in talks, deciding how they can- by which they mean if they will-help. They were kind of hoping if they closed their eyes and ignored it the First Order would leave them alone. Cowardly Bantha shit. Their thing is diplomacy, not war, but the destruction of Republic planets might actually make them take some kind of action. You can’t just make peace with the First Order,” he adds darkly. 

“No,” Finn agrees. “They want to rule everything, all the known star systems and the undiscovered territory beyond. But they are so many, I don’t know how we can hope to fight them. I wanted to run, you know.” He looks down and picks at some invisible lint on his pants. “When you showed up and saved us at Maz’ place. I was planning on leaving. I didn’t really want to leave Rey, but I was scared. More than scared. I’d seen what the First Order was capable of and I didn’t want to risk them capturing me.” 

“She told me. Then she told me how you came back. How you fought for her. Took on that freaky dark Jedi for her. That's just- how’d you _do_ it? I saw him freeze a laser beam in mid-air on Jakku. That was seriously creepy. I mean, nothing compared to what he did to me later, but still. He should’ve been able to just choke you to death without touching you, or blasted you into space with his mind.” 

“I don’t know. I didn’t even know how to fight with a lightsaber, and it’s not as if we train with swords or anything. It just...worked. I wasn’t very good, obviously, or I wouldn’t have let him ruin the jacket you gave me, but it _felt_ like I’d done it before. It was weird. Maybe I was just super scared and angry and it was the adrenaline rush that helped me?”

They sit and eat in silence for a few minutes. It’s oddly comfortable. 

“Maybe…” Poe finally replies. “Or maybe you’re just force-sensitive.” 

“I’m no Rey,” Finn protests, chasing down his last bite with some water. 

“You don’t have to be. Some people, even some things, are just extra force-sensitive. There’s even a force-sensitive tree growing in my yard at home back on Yavin 4. It’s like you can sense the world around you more clearly. It would make sense. You’re waaaaay too good a shot to be a normal Stormtrooper,” Poe grins. “Plus, you got out. You pushed past your training and you broke the rules and saved me. I can’t say I’ve ever heard of a Stormtrooper deserting before.” 

“That’s because I’m probably the only one who actually made it out. There were rumors, and I saw one execution of a trooper they proclaimed was a traitor who abandoned his post, but who knows if it was true. Either way, everyone knew it was death to disobey.”

“Damn. And you still saved me.” 

“Well you were too hot to just let you die,” Finn says, his heartbeat thudding loudly in his ears. He’s interested in this stuff sure, but right now he’s more focused on trying to steer the conversation back to anything that will lead into what he really wants to talk about. He takes another sip and winks at Poe. Han always looked pretty cool when he did it, so it can’t hurt. 

Poe takes a long drink of his water as well. He looks over with his head cocked, eyes flicking up and down Finn’s body, lower lip caught between his teeth. He is uncharacteristically silent. 

Finn feels goosebumps break out under the scrutiny, and his stomach does that little fluttering thing it does when he thinks about Poe. “Is that bad? That I think you’re hot?” He feels suddenly uncertain. Snap had said- but what if he was joking? No, he seemed serious…

BB-8 breaks the silence by rolling into the space between them and directing an exasperated sort of whistling sentence towards Poe, ending with waving his threatening little flame arm in Poe’s general direction. 

Poe looks on in confusion. “Wait, that didn’t look like- what did you tell him? Did you ask, you know-” 

BB-8 turns and makes what sounds like a sheepish sort of beep in the negative, followed by a hyper series of beeps and robotic arm waves towards both of them, ending in what appears to be some sort of face palming motion. 

“You know what, just ask him,” Finn sighs, not entirely encouraged by Poe’s silence. Still, he has to know if Poe wants him. It strikes him that he wasn’t even this nervous facing down Kylo Ren.

BB-8 turns back toward Poe and makes about eight simple little chirps. Then it rolls back out of the way, somehow managing to look proud of itself. 

Poe’s expression turns a complicated combination of disbelieving and thrilled. “You want me to be your boyfriend?”

Finn lets out the breath he’d been holding. “So much.” 

“I’m not saying no, just- you don’t want to just hang out, have some fun together, then decide if you want to be that serious? I mean, it doesn’t sound like you’ve ever even tried the dating thing so...why do you want the title so soon?” 

“If you’re my boyfriend I get to keep you, right?” Finn is pretty sure he understands at least that much. 

“Oh, you fight dirty.” Poe’s eyes go soft around the edges. “C'mere,” he says, holding out a hand encouragingly. 

Finn goes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fic finally earns its explicit rating! : ) Lots of thanks to Hedwig_Dordt for all of her help editing. And thanks to you, dear reader, for following this fic!

Poe barely has time for his brain to adjust to the fact that Finn a: wants him, and b: wants him as more than just someone to get off with, before the man is straddling his hips and kissing him. It takes another few seconds for his brain to get past _hell yes_ to _huh, this is kind of a mess._ It’s not that it’s bad, definitely not. Finn’s mouth is hot and demanding, and his body is shifting as if seeking the best way to get as close as possible as he straddles Poe’s thighs, and his hands are strong and confident as they grip Poe’s waist, and all of that is good, but it’s so damn _sudden._ When one of Finn’s hands slides purposefully beneath the waistband of Poe’s pants- and it can’t have been more than ten seconds can it?- Poe pulls back in alarm and grabs Finn’s wrist. “Whoa there, what’s the rush?” 

Finn freezes, confusion written all over his face. “I thought you meant yes. Didn’t you mean yes?” 

“I meant yes to dating, but you were about to skip past all the good stuff there. I’m all for a quickie when the moment is right, but this is so not the right moment.” He reaches his right hand out to smooth it down Finn’s cheek and across his jaw, running his thumb over that temptingly soft lower lip. “You’ve never taken it slow, have you?” 

“Slow?” Finn looks slightly hurt, and more than a bit worried. “Don’t you want me?” 

Poe’s heart breaks just a little bit. He does want. He wants so much, but he wants to do this right. “I do. I definitely do. But I want to learn what you like, what makes you shiver and beg, what makes you crazy for it- and I don’t know any of that yet. You don’t know it about me either. That’s what dating is for, to get to know someone really well. It’s not just an excuse to fuck the same person over and over.” 

“I just wanted to make you feel good,” Finn says, his tone laced with uncertainty. “I don’t know how- I’m used to maybe a fifteen minute window for this kind of thing so…” 

A thrill of possessiveness rushes through Poe at the idea the he gets to be the one to show Finn how good this can be. He gets to be the first one to show him what it is to seduce, to tease, to delay pleasure, to make love. He knows the thought is a bit dark, and he shouldn’t like the idea as much as he does, but he can’t help it. Besides, Finn said he wants to keep him too...he shakes his head a bit and focuses on the matter at hand. “Fifteen minutes isn’t even enough time for us to learn how we like to be kissed, Finn.” _Baby,_ he thinks, trying out the pet name in his head. It doesn’t fit. “It _definitely_ isn’t enough time for me to explore your body once I get you naked. It _might_ be enough time for us to suck each other off if we’re doing it at the same time, but there is no _way_ it’s even enough time for me to lick and finger you open so you’re ready for me to fuck you,” he says softly, leaning in to nip and suck at Finn’s ear. He revels in the way Finn’s breath hitches and he earns his first full-body shiver. 

“At the same time? I didn’t even know you could do that,” Finn replies, clutching at Poe’s back. “Or- you’d really put your tongue...I mean I’ve had a few guys use their fingers first, that’s nice, and I always did that since I like to do it to myself sometimes but...sorry, I thought I knew what I was doing, but maybe I’m really not good at this. But you are,” he encourages, tilting his head to give Poe better access to his neck. 

“I’m going to show you so many things, Finn…” _Darling,_ he thinks. No, not that either. “And don’t worry, you’re already good,” he murmurs, mouthing his way back up to Finn’s lips and licking his way inside. Finn has a very specific taste, something indescribable yet intoxicating and he already knows he’ll never get enough of it. “Here, let’s get more comfortable,” he says, pulling away long enough to tug Finn down to lie on top of him. “BB-8, go stand guard,” he orders, waving his hand in the direction of the door on the far side of the room. They are hidden from immediate view by the boxes, but still. Plus, it feels weird with the droid watching. 

“I forgot it was here,” Finn laughs, looking vaguely embarrassed. 

“It doesn't mind. Been telling me I should ask you out ever since you brought it back to me,” Poe admits. “Guess I talked about you a lot. He must really like you.” 

“I’m more worried about what you think about me,” Finn replies. “And I’m not hurting you am I?” he asks, sliding a leg between Poe’s and bracing himself on his forearms to keep some of his weight off. His hips grind down reflexively as their growing erections brush through their pants, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Poe thinks he looks beautiful. “Not at all. I like you on top of me. I like you in general. A lot,” he grins. 

“What now?” Finn asks, his fingers shifting to grip Poe’s hair lightly. 

“Now we learn what we like, what feels good, so next time it’s even better. Now we just have a good time. I like having my hair played with, so feel free to do more of that. And you don’t need to be so gentle,” he hints. 

“Okay…” Finn tightens his grip and Poe’s hips buck up in response. His expression turns delighted as he leans down to suck on Poe’s lower lip and then bite it gently, growling when Poe whines in response and then doing it again. 

Poe opens his eyes when Finn pulls away, already feeling drunk on the endorphin rush and wanting more. His cock twitches and his stomach does a little roll like he’s in a steep dive while flying, because Finn is looking at him with this unexpectedly predatory little half-smile, and any trace of uncertainty has vanished. Suddenly Poe isn’t so sure he wants slow. He tries to pull Finn back in for more kissing, but Finn just licks his lips and cocks his head in a teasing sort of expression. 

“Ah ah, you said slow,” Finn tsks, dragging his nails across Poe’s scalp and circling his hips. He leans down to run the tip of his tongue across Poe’s lower lip and then pulls away when Poe makes a little desperate sound in the back of his throat and tries to lift his head and chase his. mouth. Rather than allow it, Finn tightens his fists in that wonderfully thick hair for a few seconds before using his grip to angle Poe’s head up just so. He leans down and kisses Poe slowly, deeply, with a gentleness that contradicts the way he allows his weight to drop further, pinning Poe firmly beneath him. 

Poe makes a choked sort of pleading noise and clutches at Finn’s back, wondering exactly at which point he stopped being in charge. It’s a welcome surprise, but he’ll take it. He’s never been that big into being in charge anyway. Finn, however, clearly excels at it. He takes the order _slow_ and runs with it, and soon Poe finds that even though it’s not how he imagined it, he’s the one who’s learning a thing or two. Finn kisses him for what feels like hours, experimenting with his teeth and tongue and breath until Poe feels like he’s floating.

Eventually Finn pulls back, licking his lips and looking down at Poe like he’s something wonderful, like he’s finally getting something he’s wanted very badly. “Can I take this off?” he asks, tugging lightly at the bottom of Poe’s shirt. “Can I take everything off? I’ve hardly ever been naked with anyone,” he adds, his expression coy but his tone indicating he’s clearly using the information to get what he wants. 

It works. Poe laughs, kind of loving that Finn can be devious when he wants to be. “Well we better fix that then. Go ahead, but let me do you.” 

“Sure, but I thought you said slow,” Finn replies, laughing and leaning back and out of reach when Poe rolls his eyes and moves to swat his arm playfully. 

“Past me is clearly crazy,” Poe says, lifting his arms so Finn can strip his shirt off. Then any other teasing response dies in his throat as Finn goes wide-eyed and adoring as he drags his fingers slowly down Poe’s chest. 

“You’re so warm,” Finn marvels, “so soft, but not.” He traces the lines of Poe’s abs and down across the little dips that end somewhere below his pants. He leans down and licks across one nipple, his eyes going dark at the little hiss of pleasure it draws. Curious, he does it again before sucking lightly. When Poe’s hands shift to cup the back of his skull he gets bolder, scraping his teeth across and then biting. 

Poe whines and his hips buck upwards, seeking more friction. He loves having his nipples played with. “That feels so good,” he encourages, loving the way he can feel Finn smile against his skin and bite down harder before moving across to the other side of his chest for the same attention. He wonders if Finn likes it as well, but decides it’s best just to let Finn play for now. His turn will come. Still, he can’t help reaching down to claw at Finn’s shirt until he has it bunched beneath his arms. “Let me,” he asks, tugging so Finn knows what he’s talking about. 

“K,” Finn says, pulling away long enough for Poe to take the shirt off and then sitting up for a moment, letting his fingers play across Poe’s chest and down his arms, watching the trail of goosebumps raised in their wake. He cocks his head, considering, before placing the pad of his right thumb against Poe’s lower lip and watching as Poe sucks it inside. His breath hitches and his hips shift, and it’s pretty obvious what he’s thinking. 

“Want me to?” Poe asks, his voice going low and seductive. He feels a thrill of accomplishment when Finn swallows hard and nods, clearly not trusting his voice. “Too many clothes then,” he points out, pulling his legs up to wrap around Finn’s lower back so he can drag Finn down and roll them, reversing their positions. “You’re so...damn,” he marvels, sitting up and straddling Finn’s thighs so he can take in the view. Finn is ridiculously attractive, his muscles defined and his skin smooth and dark, and Poe kind loves the contrast of his hands- okay any part of his body- against Finn’s. He leans down to nibble at Finn’s ear, reveling in the feeling of skin-against-skin. “I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you right now,” he purrs. 

“We can go slow tomorrow,” Finn growls, pulling his right leg up so he can hook his toes into the waistband of Poe’s pants and shove, making a frustrated noise and reaching down to un-snap the closure, ignoring the zipper completely. It still mostly works, even though the pants get stuck somewhere around Poe’s calves. Finn gives up on them and instead reaches down to grab Poe’s ass, one cheek in each hand as he drags Poe forward as if he weighs nothing. 

The position is all wrong, Poe is off-balance and falls forward, bracing himself up on his hands and struggling to free his feet. He’s about to laugh and show Finn a better way when suddenly his cock is enveloped in warm heat and he freezes, hips stuttering forward without his volition because _oh_ , stars but that’s good. He looks down, the angle awkward as he can’t really see anything clearly from here. He makes a choked sound and falls forward further onto one forearm as Finn takes him so deep he swears he blacks out for a moment. Then clarity returns. This isn’t what he wanted. “Hey, hey there, slow down and let me play too,” he grits out, forcing himself to rock back and out of Finn’s mouth. 

Finn makes a frustrated noise and grips Poe’s hips, clearly not wanting to force anything but not wanting to stop either. “But I want- I need-” he whines and his hips buck, his entire body vibrating like a wild thing. “Poe-” 

“Shh love, shh, I’ve got you,” Poe promises, the term of endearment clicking comfortably into place. He rolls to the side long enough to disentangle himself from his pants. These are the moments he’s glad he prefers to go commando. Finn is wearing some sort of soft drawstring pant, likely a med bay issue, and they come off with a blissful sort of ease. He’s not wearing anything beneath either, though Poe isn’t sure if it’s purposeful or just that medical didn’t have anything else to give. He takes a moment to appreciate the gorgeous cock he’s just revealed before wrapping his right hand around it and stroking it gently. 

Finn groans, the sound ragged and desperate, before dragging Poe back on top of him and kissing him as if he needs it like he needs air. He gets one hand in Poe’s hair and reaches the other down to wrap around both of their cocks and his grip is tight and confident, even if the way he can’t hold his hips still makes it difficult to have any sort of rhythm to his strokes. 

Poe considers slowing down, but at this point he’s just as much of a needy mess as Finn. He hasn’t felt this way in years, this sort of desperation, this desire to climb his way into another person and never leave. He gets a hand between them as well because he wants to feel as much of Finn’s skin as he can, even if he’s not sure he’s helping much as he covers Finn’s hand with his own. It’s a bit too dry, a bit too rough, a bit too perfect to last very long. 

When Finn comes he draws blood, biting Poe’s lip hard as his entire body tenses up and freezes momentarily before he’s shooting hot and slick onto Poe’s fingers and stomach. Poe isn’t sure which of these things has him snapping his hips forward a few more times and leaving his own mark as he rides out his orgasm, entire body shaking as he shifts to latch his teeth firmly onto the skin of Finn’s shoulder. 

When Finn shifts as if he’s going to pull away, Poe drags him back in. “I like cuddling. We’re going to be a mess whether we clean it up now or in ten minutes,” he reasons, shifting up to kiss Finn slowly, languidly, as if they have all the time in the world. 

“I’ve never cuddled,” Finn admits, letting his body relax and running his fingers up and down Poe’s lightly sweat-slicked back. “Damn you feel good,” he murmurs drowsily, his cock twitching at the continued contact. 

“I’ll take at least one first,” Poe teases, rather impressed by the way Finn doesn’t go completely soft. “So is this normal?” he asks, sliding off to the side so he can throw one leg over Finn’s thigh and running a finger up Finn’s cock. He props himself up on one elbow and sucks the digit into his mouth, grinning at the way Finn’s eyes track his movement with a sort of fascination. 

“Sometimes,” Finn shrugs. “There’s never been time for more than once though. Or for cuddling. I think I’m going to like cuddling.” He sighs happily as Poe arranges himself so he’s pressed against Finn’s side and his mop of hair is tucked under Finn’s chin. He kisses Poe’s hair and pets all the skin he can reach, clawing at Finn’s back reflexively when Poe begins playing with his cock again. 

“I like the idea of more than once,” Poe says, sliding his hand down to cup Finn’s testicles and roll them lightly. “Like that?” He knows he does. Finn is so wonderfully responsive, his body arching as he makes quiet, reserved sounds of appreciation. Presumably he’s used to having to be quiet. Not that this place is conducive to making noise, but Poe vows to get him somewhere he can be as loud as he wants someday. 

“Feels good,” Finn replies, his breath coming faster. “Do you want- should I-”

“I just want this,” Poe replies honestly. “Don’t move,” he says, getting up long enough to go to his backpack and pull out a pack of wet wipes- a requirement on long trips with no showers. He comes back and wipes himself clean of the cooling mess they made, then wipes Finn’s chest and stomach clean. “So we’re comfortable. Now, where was I?” He crawls up over Finn and kisses him lightly, teasingly, winking and ducking down to lick his way across Finn’s chest when he tries to lean up for more. He kisses his way lower, pausing to dip his tongue into Finn’s navel and smiling when Finn hisses and tangles his fingers in his hair. “Yeah, do that. I like that,” he encourages before wrapping his lips around the head of Finn’s cock and sucking hard. Finn tastes like come, and sweat, and he feels hot and alive in Poe’s mouth, and there aren’t words for how much he loves this. He loves it more than any other form of sex, some days. The fact that he’s been fantasizing about this and now it’s actually happening only makes it that much better. He uses one hand to help so that he can take Finn in as deep as possible without feeling like he’s going to gag. He loves the way Finn’s hips buck up and the hand in his hair grips tight enough that it hurts just right, and he doesn’t want to ask him to hold back. 

“Sorry, I’m trying to hold still,” Finn grits out, staring down at Poe with a look of barely contained control. Poe can’t wait to break it. 

Poe pulls away, letting his hand continue stroking firmly. “Don’t. I never want you to hold back with me. I’m not a random hook-up you need to worry about hurting, or pissing off, since you don’t really know them. If you do something I don’t like I’ll tell you, but I like it when you just let yourself do what feels good. Okay?”

Finn stares down at Poe for another few moments before his expression shifts to something distinctly feral. It’s subtle, but somehow his posture shifts to radiate confidence. “Let’s see what you’ve got then,” he challenges, reaching down to cover the hand at the base of his cock with his own and guide it firmly upwards as he uses his handful of hair to pull Poe back down. He stops to run the head of his cock back and forth over Poe’s lower lip a few times, biting his lip as he watches. 

Poe very nearly comes dry on the spot. He just _knew_ Finn was made to be in charge. It was something in the way he looked at the world, the way he watched what was going on, how it was clear his mind was always working out what was going on around him. He just needed someone to tell him it was okay to act on things. It’s the last concrete thought he as for a while. Instead, he just lets his mind slip into a place of contentment, letting Finn take his own pleasure and guide him. He feels needed, and wanted, and like he belongs here, belongs to Finn, and it’s indescribably good. He doesn’t even make an attempt to pull away when he knows Finn is close, or even after he’s swallowed everything down and Finn softens in his mouth. He waits until Finn makes a noise of protest, of too much, and hauls him upwards. 

“That was- You’re- I can’t even-” Rather than finish, Finn pulls Poe close and kisses him lazily for a while. “I like how you taste right now,” he finally manages, tucking Poe firmly under one arm. “Is that weird?” 

Poe nuzzles his way into a comfy position, his head tucked into Finn’s neck. “Let’s get one thing clear. There’s no such thing as weird where I’m concerned. You like what you like, and that’s cool. Besides, I like that you like it.” The fact that this is actually happening suddenly strikes him, and he laughs. “Sorry, I’m just happy. I’m glad you’re here. Are you tired? I’m not tired.”

“I’ve slept more lately than I ever have in my life, I’m good,” Finn replies. “What happens now?”

“Now?” 

“Yeah. More cuddling? I like cuddling.” 

“Now whatever we want. Cuddling is good. Talking is good too. Tell me something? The story of your life,” Poe suggests, finding he means it. He wants to know everything about Finn, wants to know what made him who he is. Wants to know him for real. He knows what he feels for Finn now is new and it’s more infatuation than anything else, but he knows it can be more. 

“It’s not very long,” Finn says. “More interesting things have happened in the last few weeks than all the years before.”

“Depends on your definition of interesting,” Poe prods, kissing Finn’s chest. 

“Okay,” Finn agrees hesitantly, “but don’t blame me if you fall asleep after all.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to He!wig_Dordt for all of her editing work- she is the best, people! 
> 
> Still planning on a chapter a week. Thanks for following!

Finn runs his hands over Poe’s bare skin, trailing them anywhere they can reach as he considers where to begin the story. He feels...he’s not even sure how to describe it to himself, since he’s never felt it before, but it’s definitely good. It’s something alive, and bright, and a bit like a star burning too hot last very long- but maybe it can. Maybe it will. He pulls Poe a bit closer still, filled with a sudden rush of fear that it won’t. He’s never had anything of his own before, so the sensation of worry over losing something is entirely new. It’s a lot to experience over the course of just a few moments, and he forgets what he was supposed to be focusing on. 

“Hey, you okay?” Poe asks, sounding concerned. 

“Yeah. This is just really new, you know? I don’t think I should feel nervous, but I do” , Finn replies, hoping Poe doesn’t think he’s crazy. Who knows what Poe is used to when it comes to boyfriends? “I really want you to stay. But not like, in a creepy way. I mean, I wouldn’t try to keep you if you wanted to leave, it’s just-” 

“Whoa, slow down there,” Poe interrupts, propping himself up on one elbow so he can look into Finn’s eyes. “I’m not going anywhere. Not right now at least. And I don’t think you’re creepy. I want you to stay too, that’s how you feel when you’re dating someone. Or at least you should. If I ever want out I’ll tell you, and you do the same. But for now let’s just agree we’re both into this and we want to stay together, okay?” He leans in to kiss Finn firmly and then snuggles back in. 

“Okay,” Finn agrees, grinning. He’s still not sure exactly what a boyfriend is supposed to do, but he’s pretty sure Poe will explain as they go, so that’s a relief. “So, about that story. All I can remember is The Order. Before that, there’s nothing. I can’t remember my family, don’t even know how old I was when I was taken. My first real memory is actually of being in the mess hall at breakfast. I think I was about six. The boy next to me threw a spoon and knocked over the kid across from me’s drink and spilled it all over her plate. She started to cry, and I got mad- I think he’d done that kind of thing before- so I took my fork and jabbed it into his arm. Before I could do anything else there was this pain- I think it was a shock from one of our trainers’ weapons- and I was ordered not to fight anyone’s battles for them. I don’t remember what happened to the kid next to me, but I don’t think he was punished.” The memory still makes him clench his teeth in anger. He wonders what happened to the girl. If she made it through training.

“Damn. I’m not going to love this story, but I want to hear it. And look at young you, still wanting to do the right thing. I’m impressed you didn’t let them beat it out of you. Go on,” Poe encourages, tightening the arm he has slung over Finn’s stomach in a brief hug. 

Finn has the urge to say it was nothing, and stupid besides since he couldn’t even help, but he suspects Poe would just argue the fact. Besides, it feels nice to be complimented for wanting to help since most of his life he was taught that compassion is weakness. And no one has ever wanted to hear about his life before, so the idea of sharing it is kind of exciting. He starts by talking about growing up in the training camp for First Order children. About sharing rooms, and bathrooms, and never being alone. About being hungry most of the time since they were given only what was deemed to be necessary for their survival, and not really wanting more since none of it tasted like much of anything anyway. About lessons in tactics and weapons and combat, of target practice and sparring and exercise regimens, and no time to play. About training missions, and being praised for his strength and competence in battle, but reprimanded for doing things like going back to save one of his men or holding back from an act that would lead to too many casualties in his troop. About being put in charge more and more often, and how it made him more enemies than friends. He skips over all of the sex, suspecting maybe Poe doesn’t actually want to hear specifics about that at this moment. 

Poe interjects every now and then with questions and comments, mostly about things that shock him like the lack of birthday celebrations, or treats, or vacations. He promises that he’ll choose a birthday for Finn and they will have one hell of a party to make up for all of the lost years. He’s upset that Finn has never just laid in the grass by a lake and enjoyed the sun, and that he doesn’t know how to swim. Finn is ridiculously thrilled that Poe is actually listening, and about the idea of a birthday or a vacation in his future. He’s still having a hard time to believe that just a short time ago his life was so very, very different. He’s only starting to realize that it was also actually rather...awful. It’s hard to know awful when you have nothing good to compare it to, though. 

It doesn’t take Finn very long to arrive at the present. He wasn't lying about the lack of significant events in his life. “And then the hottest guy in the Resistance said he’d be my boyfriend, and there was kissing, and sex, and I discovered I’m totally addicted to naked cuddling,” he finishes, kissing Poe’s hair. 

“Good, cuz I think there is a lot of it in your future,” Poe says, shifting so he can drape himself a bit more over Finn’s chest and kiss him. “We better put something back on for now though, you never know if someone will come in or if we’ll have to move quickly if the next disaster strikes.” He sits up reluctantly and reaches for his shirt, grabbing Finn’s clothes and pulling them back over too. “So you weren’t just an average trooper, you were kind of in charge, huh?” 

“Sometimes,” Finn shrugs as he reluctantly begins pulling his clothes back on. “The commands revolved for different training missions. I guess I was in command more often than most. Phasma said I had excellent tactical abilities, but my sympathy for those beneath me was unacceptable in a trooper. I think she was just trying to determine if she should promote me or have me ‘taken care of,’ really,” he says, tone indicating exactly what he means. He wouldn't have been the first executed for failing to perform up to Order standards. “You saved me just as much as I saved you,” he adds honestly. 

Poe looks as if he’s not sure what to say, and then he tackles Finn back onto the mattress for a kiss. “Hey, I thought we were getting dressed,” Finn laughs. 

“Then you should stop saying things that make me want to keep you naked,” Poe replies, reluctantly pulling away again. 

“You really need to work on your motivational speeches,” Finn says, shaking his head fondly. “Ready to sleep now?” 

“Yeah. Sleep with me? I mean, keep your mattress next to mine? Unless you don’t want to, I mean, I doubt you’ve ever shared a bed before,” Poe adds, rubbing the back of his neck and looking suddenly uncertain.

“Can I? Is that a boyfriend thing? Of course I want to,” Finn replies excitedly, getting off of the mattress they are sitting on to shove the other closer as a few inch gap has appeared. He cocks his head. “Maybe we should shove one against the wall so they don’t move apart as easily?” 

“Sounds good,” Poe agrees. They arrange them in the corner and lay one blanket across both, and then Poe waves Finn in first. “I like sleeping on the outside, it’s a thing. Do you mind?” 

“Anything is fine,” Finn agrees genuinely. He has never tried this so he has no preferences at all. He’s just excited to be here, that Poe wants him to stay. A rush of...something...fills him as he scoots in and Poe comes to lie next to him. It’s like desire, but stronger. Almost jealousy, but not. Protectiveness? Possessiveness? He’s never quite felt whatever it is before, but Poe definitely makes him feel it. Maybe it’s a boyfriend thing too? His stomach does another lovely little flip as Poe urges him onto his left side and slides up behind him, warm body lying flush with his own as he slides one arm under Finn’s neck and slings the other over his stomach to pull him closer. 

“This is called spooning, is it okay?” Poe asks, nuzzling in to kiss the back of Finn’s neck. 

“I like it,” Finn grins, wriggling back a bit. “Seems like a nice way to wake up too,” he teases, shifting his hips. He wants to try this naked sometime. Wonders if Poe would wake up hard, if he would fuck him just like this. He shivers and makes a little noise just thinking about it. He’s never wanted anyone or anything as much as he wants this. 

“Finn…” Poe bites his neck gently and tightening his grip. “Someday I’m taking you on a trip somewhere private and we’re not getting dressed for a week,” he purrs. 

“Two,” Finn replies, trying to will down another stirring erection. Poe needs his sleep. 

“Two,” Poe agrees. He reaches over and pulls a blanket over them. “Sweet dreams,” he says, his voice sleepy. 

“You too,” Finn replies. It’s a long time before he actually falls asleep. Well after Poe’s breathing evens out, Finn lies awake savoring the feeling of Poe’s warmth and convincing himself this is real. 

Sadly, the next morning doesn’t allow any time to explore the possibilities of morning sex. When Poe’s alarm goes off they have to scramble to make it to the freshers, change, and get to the early strategic meeting general Organa has called. She had told Finn personally that he was welcome at the next meeting. 

General Organa opens by introducing Finn to the Resistance members present since while everyone seems to know him, he definitely doesn’t know everyone else. She makes him sound important, like he belongs. He feels a combination of pride at her words and self-consciousness at being the center of attention as he does his best to memorize the names of the dozen Resistance members present aside from Poe and the general. It makes him more determined than ever to help in any way he can, though the idea of challenging The First Order still wakes a deep-rooted fear. He glances at Poe, who smiles encouragingly. 

She then goes on to describe the mission Poe just returned from, to an unclaimed planet on the near side of the outer reaches. It won’t serve, too many active volcanoes and the smoke won’t allow for successful crops or livestock. They aren’t sure how long they will need to stay in hiding, and they would like the chance to make the new base as sustainable as possible. She brings up a holographic map of the known systems and zooms in on the area they are searching- planets not officially claimed and located in the Outer Rim or unknown regions. The planets already searched are shaded red, and Finn notes that there aren’t very many of them. He listens as the general describes the teams she is putting together and the current plan for checking out the most likely planets first. It’s complicated as they don’t want their search to be discovered by the First Order, and also by the fact that the ships will need sufficient fuel to search and then later to move the rest of the fleet- not all of the ships are equipped with a hyperdrive. 

She then opens up the floor to the various section leaders, who go on to describe their progress towards being ready to move. Finn listens as the medical team explains the supplies they have ready to ship, the food supplies are laid out and and how long they can survive on them, engineering goes over the vessels they have and how much they can carry in terms of supplies and people, and so on. As he listens, he can’t help but weave a picture of everything in his mind and begin picking up on tangled threads, processes that could be streamlined and overlaps in resource management. He squirms in his seat, wanting to say something but knowing it isn’t his place. He’s new here, and even though he was invited he’s not sure his opinions are welcome. Again, he knows the Resistance is different, but how different? In the First Order to question the one in command was to invite swift and certain punishment. 

When the meeting ends, everyone drifts back to their assignments with a new list of goals and tasks. Poe reaches out and grips Finn’s arm, indicating he should stay put. As the general is having a parting conversation with the head of Medical, Poe leans over and asks quietly, “Hey, what’s up? If you have something to say, you’re welcome to say it. At least to the general and I if you’re uncomfortable in front of the group. You look like you’re about to bite through your tongue trying to keep quiet.” 

Finn takes a deep settling breath, fighting against his own training- which is frustrating in its difficulty- and forces out, “I think you could be things doing better.” He mentally flinches at even that vague criticism, half suspecting Poe will be upset with him for suggesting it. 

Poe simply nods thoughtfully, catches the general’s eye, and waves her over. “Finn has some ideas,” he says once she is standing next to them, then looks over at Finn expectantly. 

Finn looks up at the general nervously. He knows she’s nice, and they’re not strangers after their talks in Medical, but she’s still really intimidating. Even after this brief time he can see why Poe idolizes her and her quiet sort of strength. “General, I just. Um…” 

She smiles at him and sits down next to Poe so Finn can face both of them. “Go ahead. And call me Leia, this whole general business gets old even if that one insists on using my title no matter how many times I tell him he doesn’t need to in private,” she says, waving towards Poe. “I’m open to anything that can help us, Finn.” 

“Okay. Okay, so here’s the thing,” Finn begins. Once he starts and neither of them shut him down, he grows more confident. He knows he’s right, but knowing it and believing he can express it are two very different things. He asks her to bring up the camp schematics, the star system map, the schedule of operations and the current plans for exploring potential new home planets. He goes points out all of the places he thinks they can streamline things, a slightly different path of sending out ships that saves on distance and resources, and the thing that makes the most immediate sense to him but seems to surprise them the most, a far better way of organizing the sanitation department that will open up a few more bodies for other tasks. By the time he’s finished the general is looking at him with an embarrassing amount of impressed respect, and Poe looks a bit like he wants to toss him down on the table and do wicked things to him. It’s all a bit much, really, and he feels suddenly self-conscious again. 

Leia makes a low whistle that reminds Finn of Han. “Well the Force must be on our side to have sent us you,” she says. “I heard you were in sanitation,” she muses, shaking her head. “I’m sorry I underestimated you.” 

“Well I was kind of in _charge_ of sanitation,” Finn shrugs. “It’s more complicated than you’d think for an entire planetary base.” 

“Finn is Force-sensitive,” Poe interjects, as if he’s sharing an exciting secret. “I’m sure of it now. Maybe not enough to use the Force at will, but it’s there.” 

Leia looks at Finn thoughtfully. “You know I’d wondered. It makes sense, really, how you had the strength to break free from the Order and hold off my-” She blinks back some buried emotion. “I’m sorry for what he did to you. To both of you,” she adds, looking at Poe regretfully. “I just wanted him to come home, for him to be the man I know he-” She shakes her head. “I’ve lost him, haven’t I? You both saw him. Rey says he hesitated, that it looked like it was hard for him to kill- I’m sorry. This isn’t your burden to bear.” 

Finn looks at Poe helplessly. He’s not sure what to do, what to say. She looks like she needs a hug, but do you hug a general even when she says you can call her by her first name? He’s never seen anyone in charge exhibit any kind of weakness before, ask for help before, and he doesn’t know what the protocol is. Oddly, he finds it doesn’t make him want to follow her any less. Instead, he finds it’s refreshing to see she’s just as human as he is. It makes him want to fight for her even more. And he really, really hopes Poe knows what to do. He reaches out and shoves Poe’s shoulder, pushing him in her general direction. 

Poe hesitates for a moment, then seems to make up his mind. He shifts his chair so he can lean over and wrap one arm around her shoulder, as if uncertain if more contact would be welcomed. “Hey, what he chose to do isn’t your fault. You taught him how to be good, he chose-” 

She leans into him and brings her hand up to rest over his. “You’re sweet Poe, but you know I wasn’t around for him when he was young. I was so busy trying to save the galaxy, and now think I may become the one responsible for destroying it. I saw the darkness in him, and I didn’t do enough fast enough to stop it. He wasn’t Luke’s responsibility, he was mine.” 

“My parents weren’t there either, they were off fighting with you, but I didn’t let myself grow bitter because of it,” Poe points out. “And you loved him, I saw it. That one time you came to visit my mom and you brought him along, and he fell out of the Force-sensitive tree Luke gave her because he was trying to climb as high as I could, and he cried out for you and you were right there to kiss his scratches better...you were a good mom. I saw it.” 

“I was there, yes, but you didn’t feel the resentment flowing off of him. The anger at failing, the desire to lash out, to blame the tree, or you...there was always a darkness in him along with the light,” she counters sadly. “I’m not sure there’s a way to pull him back, not anymore.” 

“There’s still Rey,” Finn says, wanting to make her feel better somehow. “She could do it, I know she could. He’s already obsessed with her, you should’ve seen the way he looked at her. He’ll want to find her, to try to convince her to join the Dark side, and she can bring him home.” 

Leia looks over at Finn with an expression that says she doesn’t believe him but is grateful he’s trying. “I admire your faith in her, but even Luke couldn’t keep him with the light.” 

“Seriously, what is you guys’ deal with the Light side anyway?” Finn exclaims, his irritation stronger than his worry at offending them. “As if the Light side can’t do horrible things too! As if it didn’t just wipe out an entire planet, or Light Jedi don’t use their power to just force people to do things against their will all the time with that mind trick, as if this Luke Skywalker didn’t just abandon you. I mean, if the Light can do shitty things then the Dark can do good things, right? Why does the Light _have_ to equal good and the Dark have to equal bad? Don’t get me wrong, I’ve seen the Dark be pretty awful but then I’ve seen Rey and you can’t tell me she wasn’t channeling a bit of the Dark when she fought Kylo Ren. I mean, she must have been mad as hell and she still didn’t kill the guy, so maybe he can stay Dark if that’s his nature and still be good. I’m just saying,” he mumbles, suddenly self-conscious with two pairs of eyes staring at him in astonishment. 

“I’ve never thought about it quite like that,” Leia finally says, sitting up straight again. She wipes at her eyes. “I’m not sure what you’re saying is possible, but I’m glad you’re with us, Finn. We could use some hope around here. Now go be young with your man,” she adds as she gets up, visibly shaking off just Leia and becoming the general again. “I’ll call for you later, when I’m ready to go over the new plans.” She smiles at Poe fondly. “I’m glad you’re happy,” she says before walking away. 

Before Finn knows what’s happening, Poe pulls him up out of the chair, leans him against the table, and kisses him as if he needs it like breathing. Finn makes a far from quiet noise of surprised pleasure before he can stop himself, and reaches out to grab Poe’s ass and pull him in closer. He wonders vaguely in the back of his mind if this is okay out where anyone could walk in on them, but he’s too busy loving the feeling of Poe pressed against him, the taste of his mouth and the scratch of his stubble, to care overly much. 

“You are so damn hot when you’re being all brilliant and in charge,” Poe manages between kisses. “I want you to fuck me over this table right now, but that’s probably a bad plan. Come back to our room with me? I swear I’ll take you to lunch after, but I want you more than food right now,” he breathes into Finn’s mouth, pressing his erection in little circles against his thigh. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. He’d be crazy not to agree. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many, many thanks to Hedwig_Dordt for all of her help with editing and her encouragement that keeps me writing! 
> 
> All the fluff here, people, but new relationship and all : )

They practically run back to their makeshift quarters, Poe in the lead and holding tightly onto Finn’s hand. Finn doesn’t seem to mind, in fact he keeps glancing at their joined hands with a pleased sort of expression. Poe guesses it’s because he hasn’t really had any experience with hand holding before. Or, because of the bemused looks they get from the few people in the halls on the way. As soon as they are safely within their enclosure, he tumbles them onto their bed and pulls Finn down on top of him. He can’t believe how badly he wants, how it feels like it’s been days since he last had Finn naked when really it’s been hours. 

“Are we done with slow?” Finn teases, already struggling to tug Poe’s shirt off while trying to pull his own off at the same time. And keep with the kissing. 

It’s a bit of a mess, really, but no less hot for all of that. Poe laughs and stills Finn’s hands. “Tonight I’ll show you slow,” he promises as he helps pull off his own shirt and then Finn’s. Then they manage to bump heads while dragging their pants off without getting up, and Finn looks a bit embarrassed but Poe just finds it all kind of endearing. Sex is, after all, generally full of awkward moments and he’s more than okay with laughing at them and just having fun with it. “Don’t worry about it,” he grins, “no one’s smooth all the time.” He pulls Finn close and wraps his legs around his back, making an encouraging sound when their erections press together. “Like this, I want it like this,” he says, reaching his hand over and feeling around the edge of the mattress where it touches the wall until he finds the little bottle of lubricant he was looking for. It’s medical grade, not exactly meant for this purpose, but it will work until he can go searching the market for the real stuff. Someone is bound to have it for sale or trade. 

Finn takes the bottle without stopping the rolling motion of his hips and his free hand tightens its grip on the back of Poe’s neck. “You need it now, or can I play for just a bit first?” He asks, leaning down to suck at Poe’s lower lip and then pulling away when Poe chases mouth. He scoots down and licks the tip of Poe’s cock lightly, looking up for permission to do more. “I think I like playing,” he adds, running one finger down to press lightly behind Poe’s testicles and grinning delightedly when his cock jumps in response. 

“You’re so- just- damn,” is all Poe manages. “You can finger me first, but don’t touch my cock even if I beg for it. It starts feeling uncomfortable pretty quick, getting fucked after I come, so you need to come in me first and if you touch me I’m not sure that’s gonna happen. Besides, I kind of like the feeling of wanting to be touched but not getting it, if that makes sense.” He hopes it does, because he’s not in a place to have a long discussion of how hot orgasm denial gets him- as long as he’s allowed to come eventually, that is. 

“Really…” Finn drawls, his expression going thoughtful and just a bit dark. He uncaps the bottle and squirts some onto the middle and pointer fingers of his right hand, bringing them down to immediately circle Poe’s hole. He clearly loves it when Poe bucks and moans low in his throat. He presses one finger in slowly, steadily, not stopping until it can’t go any farther and then twisting it gently. 

Poe presses into it, his hands clawing at the sheet below him. Finn’s lack of hesitation is insanely hot, and he makes sure Finn knows it. It’s all about communication, really. “Yeah love, just like that,” he encourages, and then feels a spike of nerves when he realizes what he just said. 

Finn works his finger in and out rhythmically and cocks his head to the side, biting his lip thoughtfully. “Say it again.” 

“Just like that. Love,” Poe adds when Finn stills his finger and gives him a ‘you know what I meant’ look. 

“I like it,” Finn concludes, his voice shy in a way that contradicts the way his finger shifts to press with unerring confidence against Poe’s prostate. He doesn’t poke at it uncomfortably or rub too quickly for real enjoyment, he just varies the pressure and undulates the tip of his finger and Poe has to slap a hand over his own mouth to keep quiet. 

“Finn, damn, how did you know- that’s- that’s kriffing perfect,” he breathes, unable to keep his own hips still since it’s so good. No one has ever sorted him out so quickly before. 

“I don’t know how,” Finn admits, his brow furrowing as he shifts his free hand to begin drawing his nails across Poe’s stomach and down the insides of his thighs. “It’s like I can just feel what you want. It’s always been that way with me. Is that weird?” 

A sudden thought hits Poe and he laughs even as Finn does something amazing with his testicles that has it turning into a choked sort of whine. “You- of all the things you could do with being force sensitive you use if for sex. You’re my favorite thing ever,” he adds. Seriously, how is this his life?

Finn grins back. “You think that’s it? Awesome. I can’t wait to tell Rey, bet she hasn’t come across this in whatever Skywalker’s teaching her.” 

“I hope not, he’s like an Uncle to me,” Poe says, making a face. 

“I didn’t mean it like that! Dirty mind,” Finn accuses. 

“You love it,” Poe counters. 

“I really do,” Finn agrees, pulling his finger out and sitting back to slick himself up. He considers for a moment before reaching out to grab a pillow and shove it under Poe’s hips. “I’ve never done this face to face before, but I like it already. You’re ready, aren’t you.” It’s more of a statement then a question as he runs the head of his cock back and forth over the little ring of muscle.

Poe definitely is. More than ready. He loves the fact that Finn seems to sense he doesn’t like much prep and doesn’t question it. In response, he reaches down to grab Finn’s hips and pull him forward. He bears down, biting his lip and wincing because yeah, it hurts, but it’s this strange sort of good pain. Finn seems to get it, because he stills for a moment to run his hands soothingly over Poe’s thighs before pressing slowly forward again, his eyes bright and his mouth slightly open as he slides in as far as possible. 

“Poe,” he says in a low wonder-filled voice before leaning down to press their chests together, his hands coming up to tangle in Poe’s hair as he gently circles his hips, moving to just rest his mouth over Poe’s, breathing with him until Poe relaxes and begins to move against him in return. 

Two minutes in and Poe is already completely undone. He knows rationally that it’s too early, that he shouldn’t think it, but all he can think is that he’s never felt so in love. It’s both terrifying and deeply settling at the same time. Even those thoughts are vague though, he’s so caught up in feeling. He’s never been so relaxed, so at ease, with a new partner, but Finn definitely wasn’t lying when he said he just felt what Poe wanted, so that’s probably why. When he’s ready for it to be deeper, harder, Finn sits up and pulls Poe into his lap, strong thighs and arms moving him up and down easily and all the while Finn is kissing him, or sucking at his ear lobes, his neck, all of his favorite places. When it feels like almost too much, Finn grabs his shoulders and pulls him down hard, and Poe writhes in pleasure as he feels Finn’s release inside of him. Before he even has to ask Finn is pulling out, laying him back down, and then sucking his own orgasm out of him with a desperate sort of need and it’s too perfect to last very long. 

“That’s the best sex I’ve ever had,” Poe says honestly, realization dawning even as he says it. He is half draped over Finn and kissing his sweat-salty neck lazily. It all feels very fast, but not in a bad way, and he hopes Finn feels the same. “You’re an awesome boyfriend already.” 

Finn relaxes a bit more. “I’m glad it wasn’t just me then. I didn’t know it could be like this. I want you even more right now. Not for sex, just- you. I want you to stay with me, so bad it scares me. Is that normal?” 

Poe’s heart breaks a bit for everything Finn has missed out on. “So normal. That’s what being in-” he stops himself from what he was going to say. “What being in a relationship is like. Especially a new one. I feel the same way, so it’s cool. And as much as I like this, I also feel hungry. Ready for some food?” 

“I kind of don’t want to move, but yeah, food sounds good,” Finn agrees. “So do- I mean- how do you...I’ve never really seen people who are dating, or married, or whatever, other than out on patrol. I don’t know how I’m suppose to act. Around other people.” He looks rather adorably uncertain. 

“Just follow my lead, you’ll be fine. Pretty much the rules are no public sex, or anything that looks like it’s about to lead to sex. Other than than, you’re fine. Different cultures have different ways of acting, but humans tend to be all over from you’d never know they were together to people so obviously into each other they touch all the time and get told to get a room. I’m thinking that’s the category we’ll fall into. At least for a while. People will probably give us shit, but it’ll be good natured so don’t worry about it.” 

“I’m only worried about what you think,” Finn replies honestly. 

“Right back at ya buddy,” Poe says, kissing Finn one last time before getting up to find their clothes. And grabbing a wet wipe to clean himself up a bit. 

When they finally make it to the cafeteria, it’s not very crowded anymore as lunch is nearly over. Still, they manage to snag some fruit and some sort of stir fry dish. Finn is thrilled. “This is so good,” he praises after taking a bite. “You have no idea how lucky you are, seriously. First Order food is basically these flavorless cakes, or some sort of mush, that apparently has all the nutrition we need but tastes like...grey. If grey had a taste.” 

Poe watches him eat with a sense of amusement and sorrow at all of the things Finn has missed out on. He promises himself he’s going to show him everything, all of the good things in life he can. “This is nothing. You should taste my dad’s roast nuna. He raises a few for food back at home. There’s a big vegetable garden, and some fruit trees…” He feels a rare pang of homesickness. “I’ll take you there sometime, to Yavin Four. You’d like it.” 

“Really? You’d take me?” Finn asks excitedly. 

“Of course. I want to take you everywhere,” Poe says honestly. Finn leans over and gives him a kiss. 

“Aww, you guys are so cuuuuute!” Jessica croons from across the room as she heads their way with a tray of her own with Snap trailing in her wake. 

Poe rolls his eyes, but can’t help giving her a shrug and a wink in reply. After all, he’s far from wanting to hide the fact that he’s into Finn. He glances over to check Finn’s reaction, and he seems to be unsure of how to react. “We know,” he says, giving Finn a kiss on the cheek. “Ignore her, she’s just jealous.” 

“Jessica Pava,” she says, reaching over to hold out her hand to Finn. “We haven’t been officially introduced.” 

“Finn,” he replies, and then pauses. “Ah, just Finn I guess. No family name.” 

“I’m sure Dameron will share,” she suggests with a teasing smile. “I mean it makes a certain kind of sense, him giving you your first name and all.” 

Poe looks over for Finn’s reaction curiously. He hadn’t honestly thought of the fact that Finn only has a first name before. Is that a thing that bothers him? He supposes people do tend to have one, at least humans that is. 

“Well I’m not sure if, I mean, is that even a thing you can just...pick?” Finn asks, his eyes flicking over to Poe with a self-conscious sort of half smile. 

“Why not?” She shrugs. “You just picked a first name, and it’s not like they’ve gotten around to embroidering it on your non-existent uniforms.” 

“Sure, go right for the simple topics of conversation Pava,” Snap interjects as he sits down, saving either Finn or Poe from having to respond. “So, looks like things worked out then?” He nods at Finn approvingly. “He’s been angsting like crazy for the past few weeks, you have no idea how much nicer it will be not to hear him talk about how much he wants you aaaaall the time.” 

“That’s true. Now you get to hear about how awesome he is in bed,” Poe points out. “So this one time, about twenty minutes ago-” 

“New topic again!” Snap cuts in. “So who wants to hear-” 

“Hey, I was listening!” Jessica interrupts, smacking Snap on the shoulder. “So, twenty minutes ago…” 

“Nah, I don’t want to make Snap uncomfortable,” Poe says. “Besides, I’d rather tell you about all the ideas Finn had after our meeting today. He’s going to out-rank me in no time,” he adds proudly. 

Finn shifts in his seat. “It’s nothing, really, I just made some suggestions to the general.” 

“He’s being modest. Besides, these guys will be part of the reconnaissance teams. So here’s what the new idea is for organizing the search.” 

They spend the next hour talking, going over ideas and teasing each other for the crazier ones. Poe rests his hand on Finn’s thigh and smiles when Finn covers it with his own. He loves this. Loves that Finn is making friends, that he’s beginning to fit into his life already. It feels right. More than right, it feels perfect. He feels a sense of hope, of happiness, that he hasn’t in the longest time. He just hopes Finn feels the same way. 

They part ways after that, since Poe has to go run a training course for the newest pilots. Finn figures he can easily find a way to make himself useful, and heads over to the kitchen to ask how he can help.

The training goes well, even though it’s long and runs through dinner and into the evening. Poe is pleased with the group and their progress, and even though he’s mentally exhausted by the time he makes his way over to the freshers and then back to his makeshift quarters he’s in a great mood. Finn is nowhere to be seen when he arrives, but BB-8 is there and informs him that Finn is with the general. He considers for a moment, and then makes his way out and over to the market to find some things. He doubts that Finn has received many gifts in his life, and he thinks it’s time to rectify that. 

An hour later Poe is practically bouncing as he lays Finn’s things out on their bed so he can see them when he returns. He’s excited to see Finn’s reaction, and also to see him in some of the new clothes that will actually fit well as opposed to the stuff Medical gave him. He’s particularly pleased with the new jacket he chose, since he knows Finn is upset about the first one met its death by lightsaber. Truth be told he’s a bit upset too, Finn looked really hot in it. He’s just finished setting the little bag of candy down in a good spot when Finn returns. He’s so lost in thought he actually jumps a bit. 

“Did I scare you?” Finn jokes, coming up to wrap his arms around Poe from the back and kiss his neck. 

The casual intimacy of it makes Poe’s stomach flutter pleasantly. “I was focused, okay? Ta-daaa! Happy...day I felt like buying you presents. We’ll settle on an official birthday later so we can organize a party.” 

“That’s all for me?” Finn asks in an awed sort of tone. 

“Well I like how you look in my clothes and all, but I figured you’d want some of your own,” Poe says, stepping aside so Finn can get a better look at the things he’s laid out. “Do you like it?” He asks nervously when Finn just stands there looking for a moment, and then reaches down silently to run his fingers over the arm of the jacket. 

“It’s really mine?” Finn asks, as if he’s afraid Poe is joking with him. 

“Yeah buddy, course it is. Welcome to your new life, the one where you get to collect a bunch of stuff to make a mess of your room with,” he says lightly. He was expecting more of an exuberant reaction, but then if Finn has never owned anything before maybe it’s a bit much at once? Maybe he should have stopped at one pair of boots? It had been so much fun though, picking things out. “If it makes you feel better I paid half what the stuff was worth, once the merchants found out who I was buying it for I had to work to let me pay them anything, so if you’re worried about that part don’t be.” 

“No, it’s- it’s just-” Rather than finish, Finn flings himself at Poe and kisses him, which is kind of a mess since he’s smiling like crazy at the same time. “No one’s ever given me presents before. I mean, even your jacket I just kind of took.” He does a happy little bounce on his toes. “I love it. Can we go shopping for Rey too? I bet she doesn’t have much either. What’s that? Do you eat it?” He points at the clear bag full of shiny candies. 

“It’s candy, you definitely eat it. It’s sweet. I guess the First Order isn’t big on treats?” Poe sits down on the mattress not piled with stuff and pats it for Finn to sit next to him. 

“Nope. I saw some kids eating it while I was out on different patrols though.” 

“Well you’re gonna love it.” Poe takes out a little green jelly and holds it up. He feels a little shiver of arousal when Finn opens his mouth and lets him set it in. Finn’s eyes close for a moment as he sucks on it, and he makes a little _mmmm_ noise that makes Poe want to tackle him, but no, he wants to show off the presents first. “Good, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Finn grins, opening his mouth for another. Poe happily obliges. 

“Okay, so you have a few pairs of pants, a belt, utility knife, some socks of your own, I got you a few different shirts both long and short sleeved, some comfy pajamas, and my favorite- a new jacket.” He picks up the soft leather jacket and holds it up. It’s brown like the last one, and of a similar style, but Poe thinks this one is a bit sexier. 

“You have a thing for me in a leather jacket, don’t you?” Finn teases as he slips it on. 

“Absolutely. Why hide my kinks?” Poe bites his lip as he smooths his hands across Finn’s shoulders. He definitely chose well. 

“So if you were to come in sometime to me wearing _only_ the jacket...”

“I would fuck you into next week, yeah,” Poe promises, his mind supplying a lovely image. His cock is definitely a fan as well. “That’s not always what this is about though, you and me, k? I don’t want you to think it’s only about sex, since we’ve had an awful lot of it for a new relationship. I cleared out some boxes for you to put your stuff in, why don’t you find it a home and tell me what you were up to with the general?” 

Finn snags another piece of candy and winks before getting up to begin organizing. “Well first we went over some revised plans for things like the ships leaving tomorrow to explore a new set of planets- we’re on one, by the way, sorry you didn’t get much time to rest from the last mission.”

“It’s cool. As long as you’re coming with I don’t care where I go,” he says honestly before realizing just how sappy it sounds. Fortunately Finn doesn’t seem to mind. 

“And then we talked about some of the layouts around here and how we can streamline a few systems more concretely. Then, she did some tests to see how Force-Sensitive I am. That was kind of cool. Turns out not enough to really use the Force consciously- like I can’t throw things around with my mind or make anyone do anything. Still, enough that I can feel people’s emotions if I focus, and I can feel how things around me are linked together, and sometimes the Force will just...work for me. Like when I picked up that Lightsaber. So I guess I’m only halfway cool?” 

“You are all the way cool,” Poe argues, impressed. “I’m guessing you didn’t mention the sex thing?” 

“Would you talk to her about your sex life? I dare you,” Finn replies, setting the last things into a box. 

“Nah I’m good. I’d rather talk to _you_ about sex things.” He lays back onto the bed and Finn snuggles up next to him, tucking himself under one arm. “Or about anything, really. You were wondering earlier what a boyfriend does, and this is pretty much it. It’s like friends, but with more kissing, and when you get into a fight it stresses you out more since you have more invested in what the other person feels than with just a friend, I guess. You just spend time together, and take care of each other. Make sense?” 

Finn snuggles in a bit more. “You think we’ll fight?”

“Oh we’ll definitely fight. No way around it, really. And it’ll be hard at first, since we don’t know how the other does it. I’m pretty direct, if something pisses me off I’ll probably tell. I’ve been told I have a quick fuse...but at least I don’t bury things till I explode. I bet you don’t even know how you fight though, you’ve never been allowed to. I think being direct is best, in case you want tips. If you don’t like something I’m doing, you can just tell me. I’m not the best at guessing what’s bugging you...or at least that’s what my last girlfriend said.” 

“Okay...I’m not mad about anything right now though. Pretty much the opposite,” Finn says, kissing him on the cheek while sliding one hand slowly down his stomach. “So tell me more about the story you told Leia earlier. About Kylo Ren and the Force-Sensitive tree. I didn’t know you knew each other, but it makes sense.” He keeps his voice steady and normal even as he dips his fingers below the waistband of Poe’s pants and runs them back and forth slowly. 

Poe’s eyes flutter closed and his stomach tightens at the erotic sensation. Finn is definitely teasing him, and it’s awesome. Maybe it’s a game? He deliberately relaxes and keeps his voice steady as well. “My mom was friends with Leia. They flew missions together even. Mom didn’t tell me much when I was young, about her time with the Rebellion, but I learned what a badass she was later on. Mom told me some though, especially about the general...she was my hero growing up. I still can’t believe I actually get to work with her. The tree came from Luke Skywalker, actually. He gave it to my mom after she flew a mission with him to save a few clippings from a Force-Sensitive tree that used to grow at the Jedi temple Luke is off trying to find, and she planted it. It grew so quickly, it was amazing. I used to climb up into its branches and sit there reading for hours.” He bites his lip for a moment and forces himself not to buck his hips as Finn undoes his belt buckle. 

Finn grins against Poe’s neck. “I didn’t know you’d met Luke too. I get the feeling I’m accidentally dating one of the coolest guys in the Resistance, aren’t I?” He slides his hand farther down and over Poe’s growing erection but doesn’t let his voice reflect what he’s up to. 

So it _is_ a game. Bring it on, then. “Flattery will get you nowhere you wouldn’t get anyway, but feel free to keep it up,” Poe teases, lying perfectly still. He almost moves when Finn starts playing with the curls covering his sack, but he doesn’t. Barely. “I just met him a few times, really. He came along when Leia came to visit with Ben. I got the feeling he was kind of dragged, like she thought he needed the break but he didn’t, you know? He didn't smile much at least. Anyway, Ben is a few years younger than me which was a big deal back when I was eight. My mom and Leia were up at the house, no idea where my dad and Luke were. I was showing off, climbing the tree as high as I could, and he was too small to climb well but he wouldn’t let me help. He was kind of a little brat, or at least I thought so at the time. But then, I thought that about most little kids.” 

“So he wasn’t like...already evil?” Finn asks as he casually unzips Poe’s pants and pulls his cock free. He props himself up to look down at Poe innocently as he runs his fingers softly up and down. 

“No one’s automatically evil,” Poe says, not quite managing to keep his voice steady because there’s something extra hot about how exposed he feels despite being mostly clothed. “Even now Leia still thinks he’s not totally evil. I’m not sure I agree- she didn’t feel how angry he was, how desperate to get to that map, how he would’ve killed me if it helped him to kill her brother...that’s faith, right there. I hate him, but I could never tell her that.”

“I’m still sorry I didn’t save you faster,” Finn says, leaning down to kiss Poe apologetically. “It was scary, huh. I would never- I mean I can’t control it really but I would never hurt you with this whole Force thing,” he promises. 

“Like I said before, you were amazing. And I know you wouldn’t hurt me. It’s just that I always thought of the Force as this good thing for the most part, and it’s not. I hope Rey is okay. That she doesn’t turn into him.” The thought is a dark one, and suddenly it’s easier to ignore his arousal.

“She won’t. We won’t let her, Poe. I bet Ben didn’t have any friends like us to make him happy. I bet he didn’t have anyone to cuddle with, or a girlfriend or boyfriend that made him want to use the Force for good. You’ll let her cuddle with us right, if she wants to? I think it would make her happy, and I’d like it, and you said she’s pretty so...?” 

Poe can’t help but smile at the innocence in Finn’s tone. He wishes it was this simple for most people, really. “Yeah, of course I would. I’m not sure she’d like to cuddle like this though,” he says, giving in and shifting his hips up into Finn’s hand. 

“I dunno, she might. You’re pretty hot, I can’t imagine she doesn’t think so too. Wait, that’s weird, isn’t it? Is that weird? When I was in Medical I was thinking about it. People have one boyfriend or one girlfriend, right?” Finn looks down at Poe, his expression clearly indicating what answer he hopes Poe will give. 

Poe’s mind trips over itself for a moment. He has no idea if Rey would even consider it, but at the same time the last thing he wants to do is make Finn feel like it’s something he wouldn’t agree to if it was actually on the table. In a universe where things like that actually happened to him. “Well some people would think it’s weird, but I’m not one of them. I want you. I want to be with you. But that doesn’t mean we can’t make room for someone else too. If that’s what you want. And what she wants, which is a pretty big if.” 

Finn’s smile is something bright and beautiful. “Poe?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Show me how we can suck each other off at the same time?” 

“Whatever you want,” Poe agrees. After all, they’ll have plenty of time to talk during their mission. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still planning on posting once a week, but I'm catching up with myself on posting quickly because of life...writing time id when the kid is finally in bed and momming is over for the day. Any encouraging comments to get my ass in gear and write faster are welcome : )


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to Hedwig_Dordt for all of her encouragement and editing suggestions! 
> 
> Here we have the action section!

Finn practically runs toward the small modified freighter they will be taking and barely resists telling Poe to hurry up, because he doesn’t want to look like at _total_ newbie. He can’t help his excitement though. The pre-departure briefings and flight checks from the maintenance crews had taken forever, but they are finally ready to leave. He gets to spend a whole week alone with Poe, and he gets to be useful. Okay maybe just a little encouraging look won’t hurt, he supposes, as he turns around and checks how far behind him Poe is. 

“I’m coming!” Poe shouts good-naturedly, before nearly tripping as BB-8 clips his calf while rolling past at top speed. 

Finn eyes the droid and considers for about half a second before giving in and racing for the ship, because there is no _way_ that little droid is beating him on board. He wins, but barely. “Ha ha, take that!” He exclaims, doing a little victory dance in BB-8’s direction. 

The droid makes what Finn feels is a distinctly annoyed chirp and a sassy little head bob before vanishing further into the ship. 

“You’re adorable,” Poe says, reaching out to push at Finn’s shoulder playfully. “It’s going to hold a grudge, you know. Prepare for a rematch someday.” 

“I’m not adorable, I’m sexy,” Finn counters, winking. After last night he’s in an amazing mood, and besides, Poe is fun to tease. 

“You are that,” Poe agrees. “But we have a job to do, sexy. I don’t know what you imagined when you pictured going off on missions, but I’m afraid it involves far less naked time and far more piloting than you think.” 

“Fifty percent naked time?” Finn wiggles his ass as he heads for the cockpit. Okay, maybe he _has_ been imagining blowing Poe while he flies. He knows they need to stay alert though, the mission comes first after all. 

“Maybe ten,” Poe concedes. “But first let’s just focus on getting off the ground huh?” 

Even though he doesn’t know how to fly the small freighter, Finn still sits in the co-pilot’s seat so Poe can teach him as much as possible. He won’t need to move to the gunner’s position unless they are in a passing through a known dangerous area or pick up any potential threats on the radar. They’ve chosen this ship due to the area they are exploring: they don’t want said potential threats to see a Resistance fighter and report it to the First Order. 

Even though he considers himself to be intelligent, Finn still feels like his brain is going to explode after only a few hours of Poe explaining the basics of piloting the ship. There is far more to it than he’d ever considered, and it basically just makes him think Poe is even cooler than he did before. And hotter. He considers the blow job plan but decides he better show Poe he can be good for at least a day before he tries convincing him to break any rules. Not that there are any specific rules about sex in ships, but he feels like it's probably implied. Sadly. 

Once Poe feels like he has at least a general understanding of the functions in the cockpit, he sets the controls to autopilot and leads Finn down to the gunner’s position to make sure he's comfortable there. Finn resists the urge to say _I know, I spent two hours in here shooting trees with the weapon’s specialist this morning!_ Since he knows Poe is just doing his job. Once Poe is satisfied, they head back to the cockpit and Poe sets the hyperdrive coordinates to bring them within a few hours of the planet in the unknown region they have been assigned to. 

Finn lets out an excited little whoop, because this is seriously cool and he can’t help himself. At least Poe only hesitates a moment before yelling right along with him, and he’s just so _excited_ and happy and he feels free. Really and truly free. It’s incredible. 

They’ve barely dropped back to a normal cruising speed when three ships show up on their radar, which is a surprise since their intelligence indicated this was a fairly uninhabited area of space. 

“You better get down there. I’m not sure what we’re up against but this is weird,” Poe says, giving Finn a confused sort of look. “At least they don’t look like they’re part of a fleet, they’re too far apart. Definitely heading our way though.” 

“Looks like team Light better brush up on its recon skills,” Finn comments before heading to sit in the gunner’s chair. He doesn’t want to sound nervous, but he kind of is. He can still hear Poe just fine over the comms at least. 

“We haven’t had any reports of activity in this area, this must be new. We better check it out though so we know what’s going on. There’s going to be all sorts of movement around the galaxy after the destruction of all those planets. Keep a sharp look out, but I don’t want to cause trouble if we can help it.” 

“That’s not what I’ve heard about you,” Finn teases, trying to keep the mood light. 

“Hey, I can’t help it if trouble just finds me,” Poe argues. “Okay, I’m getting a better reading. Those are freighters too, and definitely headed for our first target planet. I wonder...ah damn, if Maz’ place is closed for business I bet I can guess what this is: smuggling hub.” 

“Okay, so what’s our cover? This could be good, right? We could use this place as a fueling station, or trade for things the Resistance could use for its new setup. I mean, these sorts of people don’t really have ‘sides’ aside from their own if that rathtar incident taught me anything.” It’s not exactly the original plan, but hey, they can adapt. Besides, this is turning out to be much more interesting than he was expecting. 

“It could be good, the problem is that the people we’d be dealing with are always for sale to the highest bidde,r so they’d betray us in a heartbeat if it suited them. We couldn’t let anyone down there know we’re Resistance,” Poe replies. 

“How about...we’re smugglers trying to unload some First Order issue blasters. We have one on board, that should be enough to convince someone we have more to sell, just to find out how easy it is to find buyers and maybe figure out who’s in charge around here. We could hear some good intel just hanging around,” Finn suggests.

“That’s- perfect, actually,” Poe says in an impressed tone. Finn can hear BB-8 beeping away somewhere near Poe. “Sorry buddy, you have to stay on board and guard the ship. Okay Finn, let’s work on our story.”

By the time they’re entering the planet’s atmosphere a few hours later their plan is set. Poe steers them towards the main cluster of life forms on the planet, and soon a sprawling group of hastily erected buildings and tents appears. They land next to a few other freighters, and Finn slings the blaster over his shoulder before they exit. He’s vibrating a bit with nerves and excitement, and Poe pulls him in for one quick yet fierce kiss. 

“You’ve got this buddy,” Poe assures him, and then they head out. 

They make their way to what appears to be some sort of bar, and while the blaster attracts some curious and calculating looks, no one seems to pay them any special attention. They take a seat at at a table against a wall, and Poe orders two Corellian rums from the Twi’Lek waiter before turning to survey the room. Compared to Maz’ place, Finn feels like there is far less to stare at around here. He’s about to say something, but then he’s busy trying not to choke after trying his drink. That stuff is _nasty_. 

“Looks like all the usual suspects,” Poe says, grinning at the face Finn pulls after tasting the drink. “Just set the blaster on the table and pretend like you’re looking for someone.” 

Finn does, telling himself to take a deep breath so he looks calm. He’s a dangerous smuggler, he tells himself. He leans back in his chair and tries harder to look like he owns the place like Poe is clearly doing. Which is extremely distracting, since he looks really hot like that. 

After about half an hour, when they begin acting irritated and as if they are about to leave, a pair of Vodrans approaches them. 

“You’re new here,” the taller one says. 

“Everyone’s new here. And we’re leaving,” Poe growls and then pauses, looking calculating. “Unless _you_ want to buy some First Order issue blasters. Deal’s off with our client, I don’t do being stood up.” 

“Well aren’t you bold?” The same Vodran says with a dark sort of smirk. “We might be interested. And you are?” He waits, clearly expecting a name. 

“Not the telling kind,” Finn states with a forceful tone. They’d discussed not giving any names. His heart beats faster as he waits to see what happens next, and he wishes he could be as calm as Poe. Again. But hey, at least this time he’s not telling himself to stay calm out loud, so progress?

“Smart. Neither are we, so we’ll get along just fine,” the shorter Vodran replies. “What do you think?” he asks his friend. 

“I think Kalandi the Hutt would like to meet them.”

“That who’s in charge around here?” Poe asks.

“Definitely _extra_ new,” is all the taller Vodran replies, as if it should be obvious. “Come with us,” he says, turning and walking away with his friend without looking back.

Poe looks at Finn and shrugs, and so they follow. Finn keeps a close hold on the blaster, just in case he has to use it. 

“Of course, we need to inspect the merchandise before we go bothering Kalandi,” the shorter Vodran says once they’ve cleared the main buildings and are back in the area where the ships are parked. “You understand, of course.” 

Finn’s grip tightens on his blaster. Okay, so maybe they aren’t going to accomplish any sort of recon on this trip he decides as he takes in Poe’s smirk. It’s pretty much the same one from when Kylo Ren captured him on Jakku. 

“Oh we can show you all right,” Poe says, leading them in the direction of the ship. He taps the comm link on his wrist and holds it up to his mouth. “Get ready to show off our stuff, buddy,” he says. 

Finn rolls his eyes when Poe winks at him. Great, here comes another adventure on a desert planet where everyone wants them dead. Okay, he supposes it _is_ rather exciting. Especially when the boarding plank is lowered and BB-8 rolls out firing lasers. Battle droid he is not, Finn decides, dodging to the side to avoid being hit. He rolls into a kneeling position and turns towards the Vodrans who have already managed to duck behind the legs of another ship. His training is telling him to shoot to kill, but he settles for a shot to the taller one’s thigh since he thinks Poe would prefer it. He glances over to see Poe firing as well, and they run for the ship as fast as they can. 

“Go!” Poe shouts, as if Finn isn’t already running as fast as he can. 

“I’m going!” He shouts back, dodging left and hissing as a blaster bolt grazes his right calf. 

The plank starts rising the second they touch it, and Finn registers Poe yelling for BB-8 to get them out of there. The droid rolls to the nearest port and the ship begins to fire up its engines before Finn is even in the gunner’s seat. He doesn’t even have time to check if Poe is okay, but he’s assuming he is. Still, he can’t help asking, “You good?!” as soon as his coms are connected. 

“Yeah, keep sharp though, they’ll be following us!” 

Finn settles into position as they take off, his stomach lurching as it always does. They definitely follow, and they bring friends. Because _of course_ they do. Finn decides that even though these guys aren’t First Order, and technically aren’t even enemies, there probably isn’t going to be any other option aside from blasting the pursuing ships to pieces. He’s not really sure that will be the best way to ensure the planet will welcome trade with the Resistance though, so he’ll see what he can do. “You planning on getting us out of here? ” He shouts as he fires at the nearest ship and misses it narrowly. It does back off at least, probably since a large ship that is likely to contain a tractor beam is fast approaching as well. 

“I’m trying, but I can’t take us back towards the base since I don’t want to risk being followed. You never know what has hyperdrive capabilities these days and I have no idea if someone down there tagged our ship with a tracker.” The ship veers sharply to the left. “I’m sure you were careful buddy but I need to be sure,” Poe says after the droid lets out a series of offended beeps. “I need a vague idea where I’m going though so we don’t come out in the middle of an asteroid belt or something!” 

“Just head for empty space and hope!” Finn grits out, firing again and managing to just clip the nearest ship enough that it will be out of commission but probably not blow up. Maybe. 

“That’s what I’m trying to do! BB-8 just needs time to- okay it’s got a flight plan. Here we go!” 

The jump to hyperspace is a relief, even though it’s still kind of freaky seeing it from this position. His pulse is still thudding loudly in his ears when they drop out again, and he keeps a sharp eye on the sensors for any other ships in the area. 

“We made it!” Poe exclaims. “Damn, that was exciting!” 

“You’re crazy!” Finn laughs, feeling a hysterical sort of adrenaline let down. He wants to go running to Poe and hug him, assure himself they’re okay, but he stays put as Poe tells BB-8 to scan the ship for any tracking devices. 

“We’re clear, come on up here.” 

Finn heads back at a run, and only marginally slows his momentum as he tackles Poe who was barely out of his chair on the way to meet him. It’s like it was on the runway weeks ago, but better. He has the same thrill of happiness, the same desire to feel that Poe is alive, but this time he’s allowed to back him into a wall and kiss the breath out of him. So he does. He’s half expecting Poe to push him away, mention something about the mission, but all Poe does is pull him closer. Encouraged, he turns them and walks Poe back until he nearly trips back into his chair again. 

“We’re not both going to fit here,” Poe laughs, trying to pull Finn down onto his lap anyway. 

“We don’t need to.” Finn swivels the chair a bit more to give himself room, then drops down and shoves Poe’s knees apart so he can fit between them. He _wants_ , and even though he’s sure Poe does too he’s still fighting a lifetime of training when he asks- He’s still getting used to the idea that he _can_ ask for things he wants. “Please. I’ve been imagining you like this, how hot it would be if you let me suck you off in your seat, and you look so good right now, and can I, Poe?” He resists the urge to begin undoing any clothing until he has permission, but he has to dig his fingers into Poe’s thighs to do it. 

BB-8 makes a noise that somehow manages to convey an eye roll and makes itself scarce. Poe ignores it. 

“Just for the record, none of this is how a mission is supposed to go,” Poe says, biting his lip and looking at Finn like he’s something amazing, “but I’d be crazy to tell you no.” He grins and lifts his hips helpfully when Finn tugs them down after undoing the buckle. 

Finn doesn’t feel like bothering with Poe’s shoes, so he just shoves the pants down as far as possible and uses his right hand to help guide Poe’s erection in as deep as he can take it. He makes a contented little noise around his mouthful and grabs Poe’s gorgeous ass with his left hand, and _yes_ , this is exactly what he wanted. He loves everything about this. Poe’s hand digging into his scalp, the smell and the taste, the string of swear words Poe grits out, and the slick slide over his tongue and between his lips. He has to remind himself to at least try for some skill, but he’s so lost in sensation it’s difficult. It takes a few seconds, but he remembers to focus and then he can feel it- now that he knows this thing is Force sensitivity the odd mental images and impulses make more sense. Well not quite _sense_ , but at least he knows what’s causing it. Poe wants something a bit different, but he feels bad asking for it since he's still loving what's going on. It's not as if Finn can hear words, he finds he just kind of...knows. 

“What?” Poe asks in an adorably confused sort of voice when Finn pulls away. 

Finn grabs Poe’s hands and sets them on the arms of the chair. “Don’t move them,” he orders, feeling a little thrill of accomplishment when Poe bites his lip and his pupils blow even wider. 

“Are you using your Jedi-like powers again?” Poe asks. His tone is teasing but something feels wrong about it, and it doesn’t take Finn long to make the connection. Especially considering the position with the chair.

“Hey, shhh, it’s okay,” he soothes, scooting closer to hug Poe and lean up to kiss him softly. “I can’t do that, I swear. I can’t get in your head or make you do anything. And even if I could I wouldn’t. I’m not going to force you to do anything, okay? All I can do is sometimes know what you want, how you’re feeling. That’s it, I promise. Want me to stop? I can stop, this isn’t-”

“No! Don’t stop. I definitely don’t want you to stop. For a second there I just- we’ll talk about it later, k?” Poe’s expression is pleading. 

“Later is good. Just tell me if you don’t like something,” Finn replies, feeling an unfamiliar sort of sadness at what Poe went through with Kylo Ren. He’s never had anyone to feel sad for until now. “You like your hands there?”

“Yes.” 

“You like watching?” Finn asks, shaking off the dark edge of his mood to focus on this, on now, on making Poe happy. He stands and lets his jacket drop to the floor, then pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it onto the console. 

“I like touching too,” Poe grins, almost his normal self again. 

“Hmm, you can touch when I say you can,” Finn says, making a show of unbuckling his belt and sliding it off to drop it onto the floor as well. He’s never done this before, and it’s more fun than he expected, sensing how badly Poe wants him as he slowly strips down to nothing. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Poe murmurs. “Sexy I mean,” he corrects, as if he thinks Finn would disapprove of the first description. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Finn says, kind of loving that Poe thinks he’s beautiful. “So are you,” he adds, going over to straddle Poe’s lap which only works because the chair arms can be raised enough that he can slide his thighs beneath them. He shifts forward so that he can wrap a hand around Poe’s erection and stroke it lightly as they kiss. He likes it even more when Poe whimpers into his mouth and he can feel how hard Poe is fighting not to move his hands, how he both wants Finn to speed up and at the same time never wants the teasing to end.

“You’re killing me here,” Poe accuses, hips bucking as Finn does nothing more than grip his cock firmly and suck at the skin just below his ear. 

“Lies. You love it,” Finn replies, nipping at Poe’s jawline and then sliding back off of the chair. He turns around and wiggles his ass playfully, loving the way Poe laughs. He’s never been able to play like this before with any of his previous sexual partners, and he rather adores it. 

“I do,” Poe agrees. 

“Good.” Finn kneels again and goes back to driving his boyfriend crazy. He licks, sucks too lightly for it to be more than a tease, reaches down to stroke himself and finds he likes that too. Something about being naked while Poe is still mostly clothed is an unexpected turn-on. He waits until his neck and jaw are getting sore before he sets to actually trying to get Poe to come, which doesn’t take very long since he’s been teasing for who knows how long. He swallows everything and feels an unexpected sense of pride in Poe that he didn’t move his hands from the chair arms. He shifts to sit back on his heels a few paces away. “Get down here,” he growls, and okay, that came out a bit more harsh than he was planning but he’s seconds from coming, and anyway Poe likes it. 

Poe scrambles out of the chair, uses one hand to brace himself up and the other to guide Finn’s cock into his mouth as he leans down to suck him off. 

“That’s so good, you’re so good Poe,” Finn praises, one hand fisted in Poe’s hair as his orgasm spikes through him and leaves his entire body feeling like it’s tingling. When he can think clearly again he tugs a bit to guide Poe off of his softening cock because it’s beginning to be too sensitive. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but too much.” He kisses Poe and then looks him over- he’s kneeling with his pants still around his ankles, and he’s just a bit sweaty and looks totally blissed out, and Finn wonders if he loves him. Maybe that’s what this feeling is? 

“No such thing,” Poe argues, his grin lopsided. 

“Too much for now,” Finn corrects, standing and giving Poe a hand up. 

“I like you naked in my ship,” Poe says, pulling Finn in for another kiss. “I think we better get back to regulation attire and check in though, we’re too far out to still be on the base’s radar. Long range communication will have to do.” 

“Where are we anyway?” Finn asks, reluctantly gathering up his clothes. 

“Pretty much nowhere. There aren’t any planets around here at all, just that little sun over there,” Poe says, nodding out the window. 

“That can’t be right,” Finn replies as he pulls his pants back on. “There’s definitely something out here.” 

 

“Not according to our sensors. What makes you think so?” 

Finn pauses for a moment, closing his eyes and tilting his head. He can’t explain it, but he just... _feels_ something out there. Something close. “I just know. When you’re dressed, turn the ship in a circle so we can see the whole area for ourselves. Come on, for me,” he adds at Poe’s dubious look. 

Once he’s ready, Poe sits back in his chair and turns the ship in a slow circle with Finn standing next to him with a hand on his shoulder. At about 180 degrees they see the planet, and it’s so close both of them jump in surprise. They’re practically at the point of entering the atmosphere.

“There’s no way,” Poe breathes as he begins pushing buttons on the console and trying to get a read on it. It doesn’t work. “It’s not registering at all.”

“Maybe there’s a shield around it?” Finn suggests, even though he knows a field of that size would be nearly impossible and also should give off at least some form of energy reading. 

“You know we’d detect it from here.” Poe shakes his head and keeps punching buttons. “Even BB-8 didn’t notice it.”

“It’s not dangerous,” Finn says, knowing he’s right. “Let’s check it out.” 

“How do you know? It’s impossible is what it is, which means it’s probably not exactly safe.”

“No it’s- I can’t explain it, but I can just _feel_ it. It’s a good place. I mean, I’m barely figuring this stuff out but I think it’s a Force thing. You said you have a Force sensitive tree, maybe it’s a Force sensitive planet.” He knows it sounds crazy, but he’s come to revise his idea of crazy in the past few weeks. 

“I don’t think that’s a thing,” Poe replies, but he doesn’t sound entirely certain. “And even if it was a thing, what are our chances of finding it?”

“What were the chances of the Millennium Falcon just _happening_ to be on Jakku? There are literally hundreds of other planets it could have been on. Or the chances of me ending up in the landing squadron? Or Rey being abandoned on Jakku, or BB-8 finding her? Maybe this is just how the Force works.” 

“I don’t know...what do you think?” Finn asks BB-8 who has just rolled back in and is making irritated noises, presumably at its sensors for missing something this big. 

The droid looks at the planet, and then Finn, and back and forth a few times. Finally it rolls over and bumps Finn’s leg lightly as it makes an affirmative sort of chirp. 

“Well okay then. Buckle up Finn, looks like it’s time for another adventure,” Poe grins. He looks more than a bit concerned, but the prospect of discovering a new planet is clearly overcoming any misgivings. “If this place is inhabited by giant space spiders or something I’m holding both of you accountable,” he declares. 

“If it is they’re nice space spiders, I promise,” Finn says as he buckles in and Poe guides them towards the planet. About ten seconds later he grips the edges of his chair as the freighter lurches forward as if they’ve been grabbed by a tractor beam.

“What the- I’ve lost control of the ship,” Poe bites out, tension radiating in his posture as he messes with the controls. “BB-8 send out a message to base and let them know where we are and what’s going on,” he orders. 

The droid rolls to a nearby port and plugs in, and immediately begins beeping anxiously. One day Finn will understand how it conveys emotion, but he’s too busy freaking out right now. He feels totally useless with nothing to shoot at. 

“What do you mean it’s not working?!” Poe growls, still making futile attempts to turn the ship around. “This doesn’t feel nice, Finn.” 

“I know, and it’s kind of freaking me out right now but it’s not- it’s not trying to hurt us. Trust me?” It’s a lot to ask, he knows. 

“Do I have a choice?” Poe asks in a sharp tone before his expression turns apologetic. “Okay that came out wrong, I just don’t like losing control of my ship.” He reluctantly lets go of the controls and sits back stiffly as the freighter is pulled into the atmosphere at the perfect angle for a gentle entry. 

“I know, but I think we’re okay. I mean I know we are!” Finn adds quickly at Poe’s dubious look. “Whoa…” It’s about all he can manage once the planet’s surface comes into view. They’re on the daylight side, and it reminds Finn a bit of Maz’ planet. So much green, and water, and some mountains off in the distance. Rey would love it, and even in the middle of all of this he suddenly misses her intensely.

“Too bad Rey’s not here,” Poe says, his voice full of wonder. “She told me how much she loves green.” 

Finn looks over at Poe and reaches out to grab his hand. Yeah, he’s pretty sure this is love. “I was just thinking the same thing. So you have no controls at all, huh?”

“Nope, something is just pulling us along.” Poe’s smile isn’t exactly voluntary, but he’s trying to be calm and trust Finn’s judgement. 

“I guess the Force wants us to be here? If it wants us to hang out awhile, I’m sure she can find us. I’ll just ask her to come,” Finn decides. It will work, he’s sure of it. Leia was telling him about how some people could talk through the force even if they were light years apart. He’s sure it’s a thing Rey can do, because she’s amazing like that. 

“I thought you couldn’t order people to do sex things with the Force,” Poe jokes a bit hysterically. 

Poe looks over in surprise, not expecting any references to Rey and sex. Not that he’s complaining. “Nah, but if we’re being ordered to take a vacation by the Force itself, I’m pretty sure I can come up with enough sex things to do on my own to keep us busy,” he promises, unbuckling himself and coming over to sit across Poe’s thighs and let his legs dangle over one chair arm. 

“Well in that case, I guess I’m cool with it,” Poe says, a tiny bit of the tension draining from his face. 

“Good,” Finn replies, and kisses Poe softly until they land a short time later. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to Hedwig_Dordt for being amazing in general, and editing, and encouraging me to write!

“It smells so green. Is that even a thing?” Finn marvels as they make their way slowly down the exit ramp. He’s loosely carrying the blaster Poe insisted on. “I wonder why the Force dropped us off right here.” 

“Could you at least pretend to be on alert?” Poe sighs, glancing over at Finn’s calm expression. He wants to trust Finn, he really does, but this whole thing is beyond strange and he doesn’t love the fact that something is controlling what happens to them. Even if Finn says it’s nothing evil. “And we don’t know it’s the planet. That doesn’t even make sense, planets aren’t sentient.” 

Finn leans over and kisses Poe on the cheek once they reach the soft grass. “You’re on alert enough for both of us. And don’t worry, we’re fine.” He pauses and cocks his head as if he’s listening for something, and then crouches down to run his fingers over the grass. “Okay It’s not the planet, but it’s something- someone-” he shakes his head. “I don’t know, but there’s a presence here. Something old, and strong, and it doesn’t mean us any harm. Rey will know when she gets here, if it doesn’t come out to say hi.”

“How is she gonna find us? No one even knows we’re here. We went waaay off course, and we’re too far away to track, and I didn’t get a message out so really we’re kind of off the grid, buddy.” Poe tries to be calm about it and fails. Sure, he wanted a vacation with Finn, but not in the middle of a mission. Although arguably, they have just completed it. This planet is perfect, if only the all powerful person/being/whatever will let them use it. He wonders if it’s watching, and spins in a circle suspiciously. “Do you feel like we’re being watched?” 

Finn shrugs. “We probably are, but like I said, it’s nothing bad.” 

 

“Well if you feel like getting lucky tell it to cover its eyes, because I’m not sure I love the idea of some mystery voyeur watching us have sex,” Poe replies. He’s not opposed to some showing off, but he does like to know who he’s showing off _for._

Finn grins. “Whoa, that was weird. It thinks you’re funny, I felt it laugh. I’m not sure I can hear actual words through the Force, just emotions or flashes of ideas. Sad, I probably won’t be able to hear Rey talking back to me- but I’m sure she’ll be able to hear me.” 

Poe melts a bit at Finn’s adorably confident expression. He wishes he was capable of that sort of simple faith, really. “I’m sure she will,” he says. She’d better, or they’re screwed. “So, we should probably scout out the area. Sounds like there’s some water in that direction,” he says, pointing off to their left. “Want to check it out?” 

“Sure. You still have to teach me to swim, right?” Finn winks. 

He looks more alive and excited than Poe has ever seen him. “You’re seriously not worried at all?” 

“Nope. Besides, what would worrying do? We’re on a gorgeous, likely deserted planet, and it will take days for Rey to get to us at least, if not more, depending on if she’s on her way back with Luke Skywalker yet. I plan on enjoying my first vacation ever with my boyfriend,” Finn says, waggling his eyebrows teasingly. 

“Well when you put it like _that_ ,” Poe plies, taking a deep breath and willing himself to relax so one of his more carefree smiles can slide onto his face. Finn is right, after all. There really isn’t anything they can do so they might as well try to enjoy it. Besides, they can always explore and work on plans for the layout of the potential new base. Okay, this is okay. He shoves down the vague feeling of disgust at being controlled by the Force in any way. This thing, whatever it is, isn’t Kylo Ren. 

They make their way across a field and through a small grove of trees, BB-8 rolling along and taking readings excitedly, and stop when the river comes into view. It’s fairly wide, and looks rather deep. Maybe not the best place for swimming after all, but the water does slow down when it dips into a small bay just to their right. Poe grins when he catches sight of something leaping out of the water. Excellent, maybe they can even catch some fish. Across the river is another field, with more trees scattered at the river’s edge. In the distance, a low line of mountains stretches across the horizon. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Finn murmurs, staring around at everything in delight before flopping down onto a bed of moss. 

“Break time already?” Poe jokes, though he’s actually rather tired himself. It’s been an eventful day. He lies down next to Finn, close enough that he can lace their fingers together as they look up at the clouds. “It is,” he agrees, relaxing in spite of himself. He closes his eyes and enjoys the sunlight on his face, the smell of water and green things...when he startles awake, it’s dark out. For a moment he forgets where he is, and he can feel his heart pound against his chest as he sits up quickly. 

“Whoa, you’re okay,” Finn soothes, reaching out to lay a hand on Poe’s thigh. “I fell asleep too, didn’t want to wake you. I just woke up myself.” He cocks his head at a loud trilling noise echoing out from a nearby grove of trees. “Must be some kind of aviary. Woke me up too.” 

Poe flops back down and rubs his eyes. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Some kind of trained soldier I am,” he huffs, irritated with himself. He does feel much better now though. “BB-8? What time is it for us? I’m not sure how long the days are on this planet.” 

The droid calculates for a moment and then chirps out a response. 

“It’s 11:42 pm standard time. BB-8 says this planet, at our coordinates, has a 27 hr. Day- 13 after sunrise, 14 after sunset. That’s pretty much perfect. Everything is pretty much perfect. I’m waiting for the killer space slugs to attack,” Poe admits warily. “Or the hopefully benevolent overlords.” 

“No space slugs,” Finn laughs. “I get the feeling the only sentient being on this planet is the Force user protecting it. It feels...lonely,” Finn muses. 

“I seriously wish I could sense what you do,” Poe grumbles. He’d spent countless hours trying to feel something from the Force sensitive tree back home, but he never did. Sure it looked cooler than the other trees, and grew wonderfully placed climbing branches, but that was about it. He feels bad even admitting it to himself, but he’s a tiny bit jealous of Finn. 

“Don’t worry, you’re still awesome,” Finn teases, shifting suddenly to pin Poe to the ground with his weight. “Know what else would be awesome?” He nibbles at Poe’s ear. “I’ve never had sex outside....” 

Poe shivers. He wants, how can he not, but he’s still nervous. “We don’t know what’s out here,” he cautions even as he grabs at Finn’s ass reflectively, and _damn_ but that feels good. There’s something extra erotic about the night and the stars.

“BB-8 will stand guard, won’t you buddy?” Finn orders more than asks. “And we can keep our weapons within reach.” 

The droid makes a huffy sort of noise, but rolls off a ways and faces off into the distance. 

“Please Poe,” Finn whispers into his mouth. 

Really, there’s only so much a mere human can resist, Poe decides as he pulls Finn close for a bruising sort of kiss. “You win,” he manages, his mouth busy sucking at Poe’s neck as he grabs fistfulls of shirt and tries to drag it off, laughing when Finn gets tangled for a few seconds. 

“That’s better, I like it when you smile,” Finn says, sitting up so he can undo Poe’s belt. It’s a bit of an uncoordinated mess after that, since the pants get stuck around his thighs and his boots are in the way, and in the end they just laugh some more and agree to strip themselves. 

Poe doesn’t make any effort to stop his body from bucking and squirming with pleasure once Finn is back on top of him, reveling in the fact that (probably) there’s no one around to be quiet for. He shivers when goosebumps and delicious little streaks of pain follow in the wake of Poe’s nails and teeth down his chest, his stomach, his thighs. It’s a struggle, but he finally just lets go and trusts Finn to keep him safe and then, oh, it’s like sinking into a warm bath. He feels like he’s floating as Finn kisses him for glorious minutes and he runs his hands over Finn’s skin, reveling in the warmth and shift of muscles. He dimly wishes they’d brought some lube, because he’d really like Finn inside of him. For now though, the spit-slicked grip around both of their cocks is definitely working for him. 

“Next time,” Finn growls, knowing what Poe wants. “Next time I’ll open you up with my fingers, my tongue, my cock. I’ll pull you up into my lap and go so slow you’ll be begging me to go harder, but I don’t think I will. I’ll take. As. Long. As. I. Want.” He punctuates each word with a twisting, tightening of his fist and Poe comes the moment Finn bites his shoulder just shy of hard enough to draw blood. 

Poe lets himself be as loud as he wants, and the look of surprised arousal on Finn’s face is totally worth feeling a bit ridiculous. “What? There’s no one around to hear aside from your voyeuristic Force user. Enjoy the show?” he yells out into nowhere. 

“Well I sure did. You’re hot when you make noise,” Finn says, jacking himself hard and fast. 

Before Poe can suggest getting his mouth around him, Finn is coming in warm streaks all over his chest and stomach and okay, that’s hot too. Pretty much anything Finn does is hot, really. 

“You’re a mess,” Finn says in a voice that clearly shows he likes it. He reaches out and runs a finger through the puddles on Poe’s chest. 

“Well I guess we’re going to find out how cool that water is,” he says with a grin. He’s feeling too blissed-out to be worried about much in this moment. 

The water is surprisingly warm, and they stand in the shallow end of the little bay and splash themselves clean. The evening air is warm as well, so they simply put their shoes on and make their way back to the ship with their clothes in hand. 

“Okay, so how exactly do you call Rey?” Poe asks once they are back inside. “Do you need anything special?”

“What, like a magic communications stone?” Finn asks with a crooked grin, ducking when Poe reaches out to punch him playfully in the arm. 

“Well I don’t know!” Poe protests, “I’ve never seen anyone do it.” 

“I think I just...think about her and talk? From what the general was saying, distance shouldn’t have anything to do with it since the Force is everywhere. I guess I just really need to mean it?” 

“Was that a question or a statement?” Poe asks, a bit of nerves taking over again. They really need to get off this planet eventually. “And the real issue is the thing that lives here- is it going to let us come and go? Does it even want a base here? I mean, what if it gets crabby and grounds all of our ships?” Okay, maybe he’s more than nervous and toeing into actual apprehension. 

“Hey, it’s going to be fine,” Finn says, pulling Poe in and kissing his hair. “It wants us here, or it wouldn’t have brought us here; it just wants to help. It probably knows exactly what’s going on out there with the First Order, and it doesn’t like it. Once Rey gets here she can talk to it, I’m kind of like a one way communications system...sorry.” 

“Nah, you’re amazing Finn. I didn’t mean it like that, I’m just not used to being useless. I can’t get out of this one with my mad flying skill,” he jokes, trying to lighten the mood even though he knows Finn can still feel the tension in him. 

“You’re not useless. I don’t know enough to scout out the area and decide where the different areas of the base should go, or where to put a landing strip, or how to find food around here...I bet you know all kinds of cool hunting and gathering stuff I never learned.” 

“Okay. Right, okay, I can do that,” Poe says, feeling much better already. “Thanks. Now, want me to leave you alone to talk to her?”

“‘Course not!” Finn leads Poe into the tiny bedroom and settles him onto a chair so he can climb onto his lap. He wraps one arm around Poe’s shoulder and laces their fingers together with the other hand “She’s your friend too. Besides, she’ll be happy for us I’m sure. I mean, jealous of me cuz you’re hot and I get to see you naked, but happy,” he grins. 

Poe can feel his cheeks heat up at the compliment. “Or jealous of me cuz you are.” He’s suddenly very aware of the fact that they haven’t put any clothes back on. 

“No distracting me with sex, this is important!” Finn says in a mock stern voice. “Okay then.” He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a few moments before he begins. “Hey again Rey, it’s me, Finn.” 

“Again?” 

Finn looks mildly embarrassed. “I’ve been just kind of talking to her in my head every once in a while since I heard it was possible...I didn’t want you to think it was stupid. This is the first time I’m really concentrating though, I’m not sure she caught anything before.” 

“It’s not stupid.” Poe feels an extra bit of fondness for Finn. Rey was his first real friend after all, of course he would want to talk to her. 

“Cool. So, turns out Poe and I are trapped on this planet out in the Unknown Region somewhere that isn’t on the star charts, and we kind of need your help. Okay we _really_ need your help. There’s this other Force user here and it’s keeping the planet shielded, and it won’t let us leave. I think it wants to make sure you come here yourself so you can talk to it. This is a perfect location for our new base, and there’s so much green, and I know you’re going to love it here. I hope you found Luke Skywalker and you’re having fun learning all about being a Jedi. I bet you’re awesome at it. I miss you. Poe misses you too.” He pauses to press a kiss into Poe’s hair. “He ah...well he’s my boyfriend now. Don’t worry though, I’ll share him.”

Poe feels a rush of ‘if only’ at the comment, even though he’s sure that’s now how Finn meant it. Probably. 

“He’s actually a total softie even though he acts like a total badass. He bought me candy. I saved you some, have you ever tried it? I mean, I guess you could’ve traded for something like that so you probably have, but just in case. And he’s really good at hugs, and he’s teaching me about snuggling, and you probably haven’t had many of either and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you wanted to snuggle up with us here and watch the stars…” Finn pauses at Poe’s confused expression. “Or maybe that’s not a thing you ask a friend? I’m getting used to this whole what normal people do thing, sorry. Actually, not really. But ah...I guess asking in person would be better. When you get here. Whenever that is. I’ll keep talking to you, in case you need to use me as a kind of homing device. I’m really not sure how this Force thing works. See you soon then. Bye!” He looks at Poe apologetically. “Was that bad? I should’ve asked you first, it just kind of came to me and-” 

“It’s okay buddy, it’s not bad. I just wasn’t expecting it is all, I’ve never dated anyone who didn’t mind me cuddling with another friend. People tend to get jealous of that kind of thing,” Poe says carefully, watching Finn’s expression. This is one of those things that has the potential to cause major issues in a relationship, sadly. He wishes it wasn’t such a big deal, but humans have never been big on any kind of sharing when it comes to relationships. He’s always rather envied some of the beings that are more...accepting of variety. 

“Why would I be jealous?” Finn’s look of confusion is genuine. “You’re a good cuddler, of course I want her to be able to have that if she wants. And I like her, she’s my friend. And okay she’s really fun, and awesome, and pretty, and if she wanted it maybe I’d like cuddling her too. Not that I don’t want you!” he adds quickly. 

“But if you could have both of us you’d like it,” Poe says slowly, his pulse spiking because this isn’t a thing he’s ever talked about with anyone out loud before. He’s thought similar things, knows they are a possibility, but he doesn’t want to do anything that would risk him losing Finn. Nothing is worth that.

“I don’t know...maybe? I mean it sounds awesome, but I feel different about you than I do about her, you know? I want to have sex with you yeah, but I also just want to be near you and thinking of you makes me want to just climb inside of you to be closer and okay, that sounded less creepy in my head. When I think of Rey it’s more like...I want to be her friend, and I want to make her happy, and okay I’ve thought about getting her naked but just for fun, but not because I want her like I want you. You make me feel like I’m going out of my skin, like I’m a sun about to explode.” He ducks and blushes. “That sounded stupid, huh?” 

“It doesn't sound stupid,” Poe assures him, thinking if anything is stupid it’s probably his own smile right now. “I don’t know what she’d even think about it, being with two people. If she wanted it I’d be okay with it. I mean, it would be rough dating the two hottest people in the Resistance but I’d sacrifice, you know?” He winks. 

“You-” Finn eyes him closely. “Don’t tease, are you serious?”

Poe sobers. “Sorry. Sorry, I joke when I’m nervous. I am, yeah. I mean it could be complicated because you’re right, we’d all feel differently about one another, but that’s not a bad thing as long as we talk about it and I can’t _believe_ I’m actually having this discussion with you this is a thing I’ve been thinking about for years and how are you real?” He takes a breath and hopes his rambling was at all intelligible. “You’re enough for me, you are, but-” 

“But why not have more than enough,” Finn finishes. They stare at each other for a few moments and then Finn laughs. “She might not even want us. I’ve no idea if she’s ever dating anyone at all.” 

“It’s a pretty big if, yeah. The idea is still hot though,” Poe says, leaning in to suck lightly at Finn’s throat. He lets his mind actually consider it. He knows himself, he’d be in love with both of them in no time. But then, he’s in love with most of his friends. He’s long learned to just accept that he’s romantically attracted to most people he cares for- for him sexual attraction is a whole different thing. It’s just how he’s wired. 

“It is. I bet she likes being in charge too. I know you like it when I am...just imagine what it would be like with two of us.” Finn turns to bite at Poe’s earlobe. “I’d be sure she knows not to use the Force. Well, at least not on you. It would be damn convenient if someone could just will the lube out of my bag and into my hand right now,” he muses, hand wrapping around Poe’s hardening cock and squeezing lightly. 

Poe ignores the voice in his head that tells him he should do the responsible thing and try to find a way off of this planet. “You’re going to wreck me. I haven’t had this much sex in ages,” Poe says honestly. It’s true, but he definitely doesn't want it to end. Not when Finn looks at him like _that._

“You want me to wreck you,” Finn replies, voice low and certain. 

Okay yeah, Poe definitely does. He doesn’t even know what he wants, specifically, but he figures 

Finn will figure it out. Rather than reply, he scoops Finn up and carries him the short distance over to tumble them onto the small twin bed. “I do,” he agrees, rolling them so Finn is on top. He’s still kind of freaked out about their situation, but then again, there’s nothing he can do about it at this moment anyway. Probably. Damn, Finn looks gorgeous in the crappy yellowish light in this room. 

Finn grins and straddles Poe’s hips. He looks around and frowns slightly, then shrugs. He grabs Finn’s hands and pins them above his head. “Don’t move, k? There’s nothing to tie them to. Next time we’ll find a nice tree outside.” He runs his hands lightly down Poe’s sides, up his chest, down his sternum then out to graze his hips. He closes his eyes, face a picture of concentration, and then does it again. 

Poe arches into the sensations, lets his fingers trail along Finn’s thighs, tries to put a name to what he’s feeling and fails. He’s been in lust, in love, infatuated...but this, what he feels for this man, is something else. It’s deeper, and maybe a bit darker. He doesn’t just want, he _needs_. Even if it’s too soon, too new, he still feels it and he wants to know if Finn does too. He’s not sure how this thing Finn does works, but he tries his best to let everything he’s feeling come to the front of his mind. 

“I’m right on top of you,” Finn laughs, his eyes bright and mischievous as he looks down at Poe. “I’m not sure I can get closer…” He taps his chin with one finger in mock consideration. “Unless _you_ can think of something…” 

“You’re such a tease,” Poe whines, and the way his cock bobs and leaks would make him blush if Finn wasn’t staring with so much obvious interest. He knows what Finn wants, what they both want, but it’s fun to pretend he doesn’t. “You could get your mouth around me, that would be closer.” 

“Hmm, no, that would mean so much less contact,” Finn points out with a wink as he digs his fingers hard into the muscles of Poe’s ass. 

Poe loses all ability to play coy at the jolt of pure need that spikes through him. He needs Finn inside of him, needs it to hurt in that good way, needs to taste his mouth. He squirms, barely managing to keep his hands in place. “Please Finn,” he pleads, hips bucking up reflexively. 

“Stay,” Finn growls, jumping off and vanishing for a few interminable moments. When he returns he has the lube and squeezes a tiny amount out to coat his cock. He climbs back up, scoots closer so Poe’s legs can wrap around his hips, pulls Poe up into his lap a bit, lines himself up and then pushes slowly and steadily inside. 

Poe grabs the blanket so he doesn’t move his hands, and quite possibly forgets to breathe while his body fights it a bit but his mind definitely does not. It hurts, but he wants it to in that confusing sort of way. Loves the way Finn murmurs how good he is, how he’s doing so well, and by the time Finn shifts them so he’s leaning against the wall and Poe is sitting in his lap he’s trembling and blinking back a stray tear as Finn leans in to kiss and it’s so, so good. 

“You can hold onto me,” Finn murmurs, sensing Poe doesn’t know what to do with his hands. “I’m not gonna move ‘till you’re ready, shhh, I’ve got you,” he soothes, running his hands softly up and down Poe’s back. 

Poe clutches at Finn’s back, seals their mouths together, and feels his body begin to relax at the sweet, slow slide of lips and tongues. Finn breathes with him, pets him, gentles him until Poe is hard again and he finds himself clenching his own muscles and shifting his hips, seeking friction, wanting more as the pain fades to pleasure. 

“That’s it, you’re perfect,” Finn praises as he circles his hips slowly but doesn’t push them up. “Go on, I want to watch you get yourself off on me,” he says with a shy sort of smile that contradicts the confidence of his words. 

The fact that Finn is just going with what he’s feeling is right even though he’s new to this is even more of an turn-on for Poe. Stars, but he loves this man. “I can do that. Eventually,” he says, moving so his legs are straddling Finn’s thighs rather than crossed behind his back. It changes the angle and makes him catch his breath at the way Finn’s cock shifts inside of him and it’s so much, so intense, already. He stops moving and sucks at Finn’s lower lip for a while, focuses on the glorious sting of short nails digging into his lower back. 

“I can be patient,” Finn replies, his tone light and teasing.

Poe makes a choked sort of whine when Finn does something fantastic that has his cock pulsing even though his hips don’t move. He both wants to press closer and hold back, wanting this to last. It’s both too much and not enough all at the same time as he begins to move slowly, and then Finn leans in and bites his shoulder hard. It’s like a direct bolt of pleasure somehow leading directly to his cock where it bobs untouched between them and okay, maybe he still has a ways to go until too much. 

“You like that,” Finn purrs. It’s not even remotely a question. 

“Yeah. Don’t stop.” Poe gives up on slow, lifting himself so he can drop down hard, fucking himself on Finn’s cock as Finn- who is trembling but still hasn’t moved- bites and sucks and he’s going to be a mess of marks after this. He thought only serves to ramp up his arousal even higher and he feels like he could come any second but he doesn't. It hasn’t been very long since his last orgasm and his body seems content to let it build slowly even though his mind is ready. It feels endless and impossibly good, and when he finally does finish, shaking and gripping Finn so tight it has to hurt, it’s almost anti-climactic. When Finn pulls out and lays him onto his back, he lies there sated and buzzing and the warmth that splashes across his chest is something he adores even though he knows it will turn cool and comfortable soon. “Love you,” he exhales into Finn’s mouth. He has no filters left. 

“Yeah?” Finn sits back a bit, his expression beautifully relaxed and pleased. “I think I love you too.” 

“You totally do,” Poe replies. 

“Oh. Cool,” Finn says, kissing Poe one more time before getting up to grab a stray shirt and wipe them down. 

“Very cool,” Poe agrees, wiggling under the covers. They’ll be a mess in the morning but he can’t summon the energy to go use the fresher. He smiles and tucks himself in to Finn’s side, and even though they are on some mystery planet held captive by some secret being, he’s never felt so at peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still planning on posting weekly, though I have pretty much caught up with myself at this point so I'm going to do my best! There are just a few chapters to go. Next time, Rey!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the thanks to Hedwig_Dordt for her continued encouragement and editing help! Rey is finally part of the story- she is so much fun to write!

_Oh my boys,_ is the first thing Rey thinks when she finally finds them. She guides the borrowed-without-permission X-wing down to land it smoothly in the field next to their freighter. She’s not exactly shocked to fly over them practically naked and splashing about in the nearby pond- not after the steady stream of images, emotions, and dialogue she’s been receiving from Finn over the past week. She bites her lip thinking about it. Clearly no one taught him how Force communication actually works since he doesn’t seem to know how to turn it on and off from his end. She can block him out, Luke’s endless obsession with meditation and mastering her thoughts saw to that at least. At first she did, blushing at the rather explicit sexual content but then...she was curious, okay? And Finn had said he’d share Poe, even if this wasn’t exactly what he meant. Except for the part where she’s increasingly certain he _did_. And it was pretty hot, the things they got up to together…

She can’t help but think that Poe is sexy, and magnetic, and Finn is actually pretty hot himself. It took her a bit to see him that way since she just thought of him as a friend, but she can’t deny that now she thinks about it, he’s a friend she wouldn’t mind getting naked with even if she doesn’t think of him in a romantic sort of way, exactly. Poe though...yeah, he seems like the kind of person you have that Leia and Han thing with. She finishes the final landing procedures, removes her helmet, and opens the hatch to climb out. She’s suddenly nervous. What should she say? All the smooth things she imagined in her head seem wrong now that she’s actually here. She’s never had more than a passing crush on anyone before- no one seemed safe enough to get close to like that on Jakku. The only people who wanted her, wanted her body for exactly the reason she learned to fight while young. At least Finn is pretty new to this himself, and Poe seems like a good teacher. 

They come running over, Finn in the lead as he hastily pulls on a shirt. “Rey!” he yells, practically knocking her over as he barrels into her and pulls her close for a spinning sort of hug. “You made it!” 

“Course I did,” she replies, happiness welling up and spilling out in the form of laughter. Suddenly she’s not nervous anymore. Finn’s arms are warm and safe around her, and she’s missed him more than she expected. She just knows, in this moment, that anything that means keeping him close is going to be something she likes. “Well someone had to save your ass. Both of your asses,” she amends, as Poe catches up. 

“I, for one, have no problem being saved by a beautiful woman,” Poe grins as he tries to tug her out of Finn’s grip. “Hey, it’s my turn!” he gripes playfully. 

“Okay, okay,” Finn says, letting her go. 

Rey’s stomach does a little flip as Poe- who hasn’t bothered with a shirt- pulls her into a hug. He smells amazing, like sunshine and green things. They both shine, really, her boys. She’s come to think of them that way over the past few days, as hers, and she doesn’t think they’ll mind. She blushes a bit as a flash of Poe laid out in the grass, skin flushed as Finn does _something_ , flits across her mind. It’s like her own memory, but not quite. 

“Good to see you Rey,” Poe says, a slight pleased and knowing smirk playing about the corner of his mouth as he pulls away and takes in her expression. “So, found Luke Skywalker then? Did you go back to base? Oh right, X-wing, you did then. How is everyone? Freaking out that we went missing?”

“Oh, and what’s the deal with the hush hush Force user keeping us here?” Finn interjects. 

“What am I supposed to answer first?” Rey asks as they both look at her expectantly. “Also, some food would be nice and I really have to pee. Long trip.” 

“Right, sorry,” Poe apologizes. “We’re being terrible hosts. To the freighter, my lady.” He holds out his arm for her to take. 

“Why thank you, kind sir,” she replies with a slight bow. He stomach flutters again at his playful tone. “I think Finn is right, the being here doesn’t seem to want to harm us. It’s shielding itself though, I can’t get much from it at the moment. Probably deciding if it wants to trust me. It let me in without a problem though.” 

“So it worked! I mean, obviously it worked, but you could hear what I was saying?” Finn asks excitedy. 

“Oh, I could do more than that. Let’s just say I need to teach you to _stop_ communicating quite so clearly...you two have an awful lot of sex.” She hopes her grin looks carefree and teasing even though her pulse spikes again. She should just say it. _Yes. This thing with both of you, whatever it is, yes._ But the words stick in her throat. What if they aren’t serious? What if she was reading Finn wrong? Besides, they have time, right? She doesn’t _have_ to tell Luke where she is yet…

Finn’s expression is a rather hilarious combination of shocked and embarrassed. “But I didn’t- I thought I had to think hard about talking to you, I didn’t think just thinking about you or whatever...I wasn’t trying, I’m sorry!” 

“Not sorry for all of the sex though,” Poe points out. “It _is_ kind of funny. Wait, only if you could turn it off though, not if you didn’t have any choice but to see that stuff, or hear it, or however it works,” he amends, suddenly looking a bit sick. 

“I can shut him out, don’t worry,” Rey assures them. She’s relieved to find out the idea of forcing anything on her upsets them, even though she knows it wasn’t intentional in the first place. It makes her feel like her trust in them is justified. “When I want to,” she adds, hoping her voice sounds light and teasing instead of nervous. She can move things with her mind, one would think flirting would be easier, and yet no. Still, she manages to wink and sway her hips a bit extra as she lets go of Poe’s arm and walks into the ship ahead of them. She’s not running away, she assures herself, she’s just in a hurry to find that bathroom. 

When Rey comes out, feeling much better after stretching and splashing some water on her face, she finds Finn and Poe in the tiny kitchen area bickering over an assortment of fruits and vegetables. 

“You weren’t there Poe, she likes fruit! And you can’t cook fruit, you’ll ruin it!” 

“How many meals have you actually cooked? And haven’t you ever had dessert? How do you think you get jam? You can definitely cook fruit!” Poe argues. 

“And _where_ would we have tasted dessert or jam?” Rey asks, suddenly feeling defensive of Finn even though Poe’s tone is more exasperated than irritated. 

They turn to face her and Poe’s face falls. “Right. Sorry, I didn’t mean- okay, you two are going to go explore a bit and I’m making dinner. With dessert. Well, as much of a dessert as I can manage with what we have here at least.” He picks up a round piece of red fruit and tosses it to Rey. “To tide you over.” 

Finn brightens at the idea of showing her around. “You’ll love it here Rey! Can you swim? Finn is teaching me to swim. And we’ve been sleeping outside in this little tent we built, and there are so many kinds of plants. Well I’ll just show you.” He practically bounces over to her. 

Rey smiles, finding the excitement infectious. “Thanks Poe. See you soon!” she calls as Finn leads the way back out of the ship. “I grew up on Jakku, you know I can’t swim,” she says, pushing Finn in the shoulder as they step out onto the grass. 

“Well it seems like I don’t know anything about the Force, so how would I know if it just kind of lets you do all the things?” Finn asks. “Seriously, I’m sorry about all of…” he waves his hand back and forth vaguely between them. 

“It’s fine, I know you didn’t do it on purpose. I can teach you how to turn it off, but believe me, it’s a suuuuper boring process. Luke mostly just wants me to sit around clearing my mind and focusing and sometimes trying to stack rocks with the Force. I thought becoming a Jedi would be way more interesting.” She stops to smell the yellow flowers on a tree. It’s lovely here. So peaceful and safe. She’s still waiting for the Force user to show herself, or say hi, or something, but she- it just feels like a she- is still just watching. Rey is sure that’s where the safe feeling comes from though. 

“I bet you’ll be the best Jedi ever,” Finn tells her with absolute confidence. “And you’ll do what _you_ want to do, and won’t let anyone tell you the Light or the Dark is the only way to go.” He pauses. “I mean, you won’t let them tell you what to think, right?” 

“‘Course not!” Rey assures him. Of that, she is absolutely certain. She’s over letting anyone, or anything, control her life. All those years on Jakku spent slaving for someone else, refusing to leave because of her own stubborn mind...no, she’s free now and she’s staying that way. “I want to help the Resistance, so I will, but I’ll do it my way. I think...well I don’t think the First Order should be allowed to take over, look at what they did to all of those planets, to you...but I don’t know who else will take over once they’re gone. If it will be any better.” She picks a purple flower and twirls it in her fingers. “I’ve seen it all my life on Jakku. As soon as one person gets knocked off the top someone else takes their place. There’s no such thing as everyone being allowed to rule themselves,” she sighs. “But I don’t understand enough of what’s going on in the galaxy. I don’t know anything about politics, or alliances, and I’m afraid I’ll just end up being a weapon for the side my friends are on,” she admits quietly. Not that Luke and Leia and the others seem to be bad people, but people have been known to do awful things for what they think is right. She shudders a bit, thinking of everything Luke shared with her about the Empire and Vader’s choices.

Finn looks at her consideringly and then reaches out, offering his hand. She takes it, a soft sort of affection filling her that he’s asking this time. 

“I’m glad I’m not the only one feeling like that,” Finn says, his tone relieved. “I don’t want the First Order in charge either, so this seems like the side to be on, but at the same time I’m worried about how crazy obsessed they are with the Light side of the Force. They seem as crazy obsessed as Kylo Ren and whoever is controlling him are with the Dark side. Not that I’m saying all the awful stuff that the Empire or the First order did wasn’t bad! And clearly Kylo hurting you and Poe was wrong, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. But like I was telling Poe, the Resistance has killed an awful lot of people too and they’re going to kill more because the First Order isn’t going to give up.” He leads her through the little woods, both of them silent and considering. 

When they come out on the other side to find the river, shining silver with the mountains in the distance, Rey tightens her grip on Finn’s hand and bounces excitedly. “Oh, it’s so beautiful! I got to take baths in the pools on that island Luke was hiding out on, first time I’d ever been all the way covered with water. I’m a bit in love with it. Can we go in?” 

“Fine with me, I’m still not dry from before. Poe’s gonna be jealous he missed it, he really has a thing for when I’m wet, and I’m sure he’ll like - oh, I mean, not that-” he covers his eyes with his free hand, embarrassed. “I’m still learning what sorts of things are okay to say out loud?” he offers as an sheepish explanation. 

Rey laughs. “No, saying things out loud are good. I’m still getting used to being around people who actually talk to me at all, and I think I mess up all the time. We can be a mess of social mistakes together. I’m glad I found you.” She throws her arms around Finn’s neck again, feeling suddenly grateful that she’s back with him. That he’s feeling his way through all of this newness as well. That she’s not alone in wondering about sides and questioning the Force. “I’m glad we have Poe too. He feels safe, doesn’t he? And bright, so bright...does he feel like he glows to you too? I’m not sure how your Force sensitivity works, Luke says it’s different for everyone.” 

“Like a sun, yeah,” Finn agrees. “You said we,” he adds slowly. “ _We_ have him. I mean, do you know…when I said I’d share him I meant, you know, all the ways...” He shifts back and forth. 

His uncertainty is rather adorable, Rey finds. It makes her own feel more acceptable, somehow, which is a relief. “I don’t even know how to be with one person, Finn,” she begins, and he cuts her off when she takes a breath. 

“Oh. Right. Okay, that’s fine,” he says, even though the dejection in his eyes is clear. 

“Hey, let me finish!” She smacks him in the shoulder with her free hand. “I was just going to say I’ll probably be terrible at it, not that I don’t want it. Nerf herder,” she accuses fondly. 

“Nerf herder?” 

“Luke told me about Han and Leia on the way back, I wanted to know about them. He just seemed so sad, and I thought telling me about the good times would help. He said that was what she used to call him when he irritated her, it was some kind of special joke they shared. I didn’t even know what Nerf was. Have you ever seen one?” 

“No, but then I haven’t seen most things,” Finn replies, his expression suddenly bright. “Poe says he’ll show me everything. I’m sure he’ll show you too. You want us then? Even if it’s not normal?”

“I do what I want,” Rey grins. “I even stole that X-wing. Temporarily. I mean I’m going to bring it back. Race you!” She takes off towards the water, unwinding her clothes as she goes so that by the time she’s near enough to jump in she’s down to her underwear and the strip around her breasts. They’d given her new clothes, but she feels more comfortable in the style she’s used to.

“What?! Rey, wait up!” Finn calls, chasing after her. 

She heads for the little inlet area and runs straight in without pausing, falling into the cool water when she’s about thigh deep. Her head goes under for a second, but she can still touch so she just stands and shakes the water out of her eyes. It feels amazing. She’ll never stop loving this- so much water, so much green, so much _life_. If she’d known places like this existed she might have left Jakku far earlier than she had. Good thing she didn’t, she supposes. She laughs when Finn plunges in and splashes her, and her stomach does a pleasant little flip when she actually focuses on him. She can see why Poe likes him this way, his skin shining and little rivulets running down and around the definition of his muscles. “You’re beautiful too,” she says, because she’s thinking it and it must be okay, because she can hear him thinking the same thing about her. Maybe she’ll just sort of _not_ teach him to turn it off, it’s actually rather convenient. But no, that’s not fair, he should get to choose. 

Finn blinks at her in surprise. “Thanks. I was just- wait- I did it again, didn’t I? I’m sorry! Well not for thinking it, but for, you know. How do I stop it?” 

“How do you picture it, when you talk to me? Like you’re talking over a communication channel, making a holovid recording, just talking into the sky?” 

“It’s more like...imagining a sort of path. Like a trail of light flowing from me to you. It’s silly, huh?” Finn ducks his head uncertainly. 

Rey thinks it’s rather sweet, actually. “It’s not silly. Close your eyes and imagine cutting off the flow somehow. Maybe create a dam of some sort? Whatever works. Let me know when you think you’ve done it.”

Finn closes his eyes and concentrates. “Okay. Now what?” 

“Think something at me. Something simple.”

Finn is quiet for a few moments. “Is it working?” 

It is, actually. She rather thought it would take him more time to figure it out. There is something about the strength of will it displays that is surprisingly hot. “Yeah, perfect! Now, open it up again and think something.” 

_Sure, trust you to miss me thinking how pretty you look in the water._

Rey blushes. She kind of wants to kiss him because he’s rather pretty in the water too, but she’s nervous so she doesn’t. “Okay yeah, it’s back open. So just do the cut off thing whenever you’re done talking to me.” 

“Why can’t I hear you?” Finn asks, sounding rather disappointed. “Have you tried talking to me?”

“Of course I did! Here, I’ll try again.” _I think I want to kiss you._

“Nope. Guess I really am a one way communication device,” Finn says sadly. “But I can still…” He reaches out and lays a hand on her shoulder. “Think it again.” 

_I think I want to kiss you._

Finn brightens and bounces in the water a bit. “You want to kiss me!” 

“You heard that?” She’s surprised. Luke never told her about touch being a factor, but then Finn is special so maybe he didn’t know. 

“No, I just...felt it. Poe laughs at me for using my Force sensitivity mostly for sex. When I touch him- well when I touch anyone I’m with I guess- I just know what they want, how they’re feeling.” 

“That’s seriously cool! I’ve never tried it. Well, obviously. But I’d like to sometime. I’m not- I’m not sure what I want when it comes to things like that yet.” She glances away, wishing she were better at this kind of thing. 

“It’s okay. Hey, you can just want to kiss me for weeks, or forever. You don’t actually need to do it,” Finn assures her. 

She can tell he’s sincere, and it’s a definite relief even though she definitely doesn’t want to wait weeks. She’s just not sure about right now. Also, it feels like Poe should be there. Rather than answer, she splashes him and flails off in the other direction. 

By the time they head back to the ship, they’ve mostly dried off by lying in the setting sun. Rey grabs Finn’s hand impulsively, and he smiles at her, and she feels lighter than she has in years. Happier. Like life is full of possibility. 

“That smells amazing!” Finn exclaims as they come across Poe who is just finishing up setting out dinner on a blanket. 

Rey watches as Finn leans in to kiss Poe lightly, his smile reaching all the way to his eyes. He doesn’t let go of her hand. 

Once her boys pull away it’s suddenly the easiest thing in the universe for her to reach out her free hand, wrap it lightly around the back of Poe’s neck, and pull him in gently for a kiss as well. It’s soft and quick, barely more than a brush of lips. Still, it’s enough that she knows she’s going to want more. 

“Um...hi…food’s ready,” Poe breathes, his eyes wide with pleased surprise. 

“It looks wonderful,” she tells him, squeezing Finn’s hand. She turns and kisses Finn as well, just as quickly, and suddenly it feels so simple. His smile is just as bright. Yes, she thinks, this is a thing she wants. “So. Dinner?” She seats herself on the blanket and surveys the dishes of fish and some sort of vegetable and some sort of fruit dish. It smells delicious and her stomach rumbles. Finn and Poe sit as well, one on either side. 

“So that happened,” Poe says, glancing back and forth between them as if he’s missed something. “I mean it’s good, I’m glad it did.” He pauses. “It _is_ good, right?” 

“It’s good,” she says. Yes, it’s definitely good. 

Poe just smiles and nods in reply as if this sort of thing happens every day. He serves her a helping of fish, and then smacks Finn on the back of the hand playfully for trying to steal a bit with his fingers. A missing piece in Rey that she didn’t even know was gone settles softly into place. Yes, she thinks. This thing, whatever it is, is going to work. These boys- men, really- are hers. And she will do whatever it takes to keep them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following this far! This feels a bit like an ending, though I do think there is definitely more to come. This is one of those stories where I hit a writing wall and haven't found a way to get beyond it yet. Until I do, this open ending is at least hopeful and sweet- and I'm sure they live happily ever after.


End file.
